Now that I know what I want
by Fabray-Lopez
Summary: What's happens when Santana makes her best friend's little sister pregnant. G!P Santana
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody so I read many stories and I wanted to write one. This is like my first ever ever ever time I write something and I want you to say it's any good? Is it worth it to continue? And very pardon for all my mistakes i will do. _

Summary: After Santana go away for summer Lucy starts to change physically from head to toes. Lucy then starts to introduce to everyone with her middle name Quinn. At first week Quinn is starting Cheerios tryout and all her summer time work made her succesful. Now she's most popular girl in school. Immediately Santana get's attractive to her and tries to chase her but Quinn's sister says she has to stay away of course Santana doesn't listen and makes Quinn pregnant.

Warning: G!p and later some _maybe_ some smut if I will write some and if it be good.

Oh and Quinn is like 15 and Santana 17.

Hope you will like this

* * *

**_Now I know what I want_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hey Lucy Q" Santana storm in through the door with her infamous smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her for saying my first name.

I never liked it, it sound nerdy and lame.

I always tried for her to say my middle name, but she said that Lucy suits me better.

"Hi" I said looking behind my shoulder and adjusted my glasses with my fingers.

"Whatcha doin munchkin" She hoped over couch's back, landing perfectly next to me.

I scowled when she ruffled my hair, slapping her hand away I didn't answer her just continued watching the pretty little liars.

Dreaming how cool would be to look like those girls, perfect and flawless.

But here I'm stuck with those braces and big black rimmed glasses.

My face is full of pimples and I have a boyish figure.

I was startled when Santana put her arm around my shoulders.

I blushed furiously red at how close she is.

I tried ignore how butterflies whom started to practice gymnastic in my stomach.

See my looks is not the only thing I'm depressed with.

At first I didn't think much, you know she's attractive so that's why I feel this.

I didn't think I will get feelings to her.

Yep you heard me clear and right.

I fucking have crush on one and only Santana Lopez.

Not only she's a girl and older than me but she's my older sister's best friend.

Well you see it's not only her looks that I'm attractive to but her inside.

Outside she's cocky, possessive and cold-hearted bitch but inside she's protective, sweet, funny and caring.

I turned my head to my left and looked at her. Her brows were furrowed.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Nothing Sanny bear" I said while pinching her cheek.

She glared at me.

"You just overstepped the line Lucy" Before I could fo anything she strongly but with gentleness pushed my shoulders down making me lie down.

I tried to push her off me but she snaked her hands under my t-shirt and began to tickle my sides.

"S-S-San... P-Ple-Please... Stop... I-I-It" I said through my laugh.

"P-P-P-Please I will... p-pee in... M-My...P-Pants..." I screamed trying to push her again.

This time I was succesful but unfortunately for her she fell off the couch on her ass.

She tried to bring me with her but I stayed safe.

"That's karma my dear" I said laughing so hard hardly supporting my weight with my left hand.

My upper half is almost on Santana but I manged to push myself and roll on my back.

I love moments like this when she's my friend whom I can act like totally dork and she wouldn't judge me.

She was still laughing hard when Charlie appeared next to couch.

"Jeez just leave you two for a second and you start to act like a kids" Charlie rolled her eyes and picked up my feet.

She sat down bringing my feet to her lap.

Santana still rolling on the floor, laughing.

You even can see few tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh c'mon can you stop it" Charlie groaned while kicking Santana's ass.

"O-Okay" Santana took big breath trying to calm down. She looked at me and we both erupted into laughter. After few minutes we totally calm down.

"Did you packed everything" Santana asked Charlie.

"Yes. Tomorrow we will be on time don't worry"

"You always say that but noooo every time you like this 'Oh my gosh I forgot that, I forgot that and blah blah" and then we almost always late"

"Whatever" Charlie rolled her eyes.

See tomorrow my sister and Santana are going to my grandpa's ranch. Almost every summer we go there and I go with them but this time I decide to stay home with my parents.

I don't know why but I decided to work out this summer.

It's not like I'm chubby or something, I'm like fucking stick, San always says I'm weak.

And I want to get ride of those glasses. And next week my braces going away.

Freaking YAY. And I'm not doing this so Santana will see me more.

I just want to be more like my sister, she's like those girl on Tv.

Perfect body, perfect face, perfect eyes. Her eyes are like bright green while mine hazel with little green and brown dots.

She has light blonde hair while mine is more like dirty blonde.

She's very popular in school. Hell everyone in this crazy town know her.

Not only she's beautiful but smart and sporty. She's one of the best in her classes and she's in our school soccer team with Santana. Our school is champion already second time because of them.

My sister is good but you would see Santana in the soccer field. She's like Messi or Ronaldo.

She's best and she know it. She's captain of team.

"Hey Lucy don't you have to meet you nerds" Charlie asked me in which I answer rolling my eyes. Yes I know we roll our eyes much, it's like family tradition.

"Maybe she wants to stay with us, well me. You know nobody can resist my charm. Hell I would even marry my self if I could" Santana winked to me.

Infamous smirk playing on her lips.

"We know how much you love your self don't need to remind us" Charlie kicked her again.

"Ouch that's abuse. I insist divorce, house and all cars" Santana said while standing up.

"No I objecting. All property stays mine. You can have Dvd collection and kids. Everything another is mine"

"Bitch, Lucy Q let's make her beg our forgiveness" Santana lunged at Charlie, pinning her to couch.

I got up on my knees and started to tickle her. "O-Okay... T-T-That's enough" Charlie tried to say.

"Nah-ha you gotta to say you're sorry" Santana said. "Okay... W-White flag ... I-I-I'm s-sorry" Santana fist pumped in the air.

"I waited year for you to apologise me for something, damn it, why didn't I recorded this" Charlie slapped Santana soundly across the face.

"Oh... you so gonna down" Charlie pushed Santana away and jumped over conchs back.

Of course Santana started to chase her. And every time like this. Give them few more minutes and they will break something.

Well speaking about breaking something, loud glass break noise was heard and Charlies 'oh shit'.

I turned my head and looked at them. "Well you know I have to go home" Santana said.

"Don't you fucking leave. Help me" Charlie actually growled at her.

"But you know how my mom is impatient" Charlie tugged Santana's jacket collar when she tried to sneak away.

"Can't we just say that dog did this"

"Santana we don't have dog" Charlie deadpanned in which return Santana sighed.

"Wanna watch a movie" Santana asked after they fixed the mess. "Sure, Lucy you in" Charlie sat down next to me.

"Do I have a choice" I asked. "Tsss... Never" Santana answered looking through movies.

"Boring. Boring. Sappy. Ewww. Boring. Ha gay. Boring. Ouuu I like this. I think" Santana put the film on.

And of course it has to be horror one. "Hey Lucy Q are you scare" Santana asked me after I jumped in scary part. "No... I just cold so I better go grab blanket" I looked at Charlie she's already snoring.

"Really. You be alright" Santana asked mocking me. "

Yes I will" I got up and walked stairs up to my room.

I picked up blanket from my bed and started walk back in. When I walked through my door I felt hands on my shoulder turning me around,startling me.

Out of reflex I tried to kick this person which yelped when my foot connected to this person crotch and I turned on the light. Santana was lying on her side her hands on her crotch, her faces red.

"Oh my gosh... I-I-I'm so sorry" I always knew she has an extra package.

I think this like my fifth time I kneeled her.

"Damn it Lucy. You really don't want me to have kids don't you" She breath out. I crouched next her. "It's your fault" "Yeah according to you it's always my fault"

"Because you always trying to scare me" I picked her hand and tried to pull her on her feet. Now we were standing so close and I started to blush.

"Let's go finish that movie" I said dragging blanket with one hand and Santana with other.

* * *

_**Continue yes? NO?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody I just omg are you people real like I just went sleep here I waked up check and there's like my mail going crazy I just... I don't have words... It boost my freaking ego... But now I'm like veryyyyyyy nervous... What if you don't like this chapter and any others... Damn it people put me under the pressure... But if for real I love you soooo much and I'm happy. _

_So I just wanted to say I don't make future chapters long. If I write it I probably cut it half and posted with two or one day. And I probably update this weekly but if something happens then I post more chapters than usually. _

_Guest: I'm thinking about fifteen less or more chapters._

_Thank you all my friends with this warm welcome to this fanfiction world. I still can't believe about all that favorite, follows and reviews. Oh and if you want to ask feel free :)_

_Hope you will like this._

* * *

_**Now I know what I want**_

_** Chapter 2 **_

"Should we wake her up" I asked Santana after the movie was over.

"Nah... She better wake up in the middle of the night with nothing to do while we sleep" Santana said with devilish smirk.

"So when your parents are going to be back"

"Tomorrow morning I think they said something about wanting to say goodbyes to you two" I turned tv off and put my blanket on Charlie whom now was bent in the ball murmming something about carrots in her sleep.

Suddenly a loud thunder sound like a gunshot pierced through the sky.

"Oh man... that shit will keep us awake all night" Santana whined following me when I walked to the front door, locking it.

"You know I'm not scared to be alone" I said when she tailed me to the kitchen.

"I know just using opportunity to talk with you" My heart actually melted at this.

"So why are you staying" I turned off all light and now we walked stairs up.

"I can't skip when my braces going off I hate them"

"That's all. Then come later whats the deal"

"I just wanna stay here" Light blinked few times over curtains. And I started to get nervous. I hate thunder and lighting.

"Fine, be boring" She said walking towards Charlie's room door.

"I think I'm going to sleep now tomorrow have to get up early. Goodnight Lucy Q" She walked to Charlie's room.

After I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas I walked to my dark room.

Immediately regretting. Damn that scary movie damn that storm.

I walked into Charlie's room and lay down next to Santana. "What are you doin' kiddo" Santana asked sleepily.

"Can you stop calling me that I'm feeling like I'm five years old" I said looking at her, she just chuckled and then said.

"I will stop calling you that when I will have my first million"

"Santana" I whined. She's just two years older but she still calls me that.

"Lucy sleep please" "Freaking storm" I muttered when loud thunder rang.

"Sleep Lucy Q for the sake of god or I will strangle you" Santana said rolling on her stomach then wrapping her arm around my mid section.

My breath freeze and my muscles tensed before I let my self to relax and enjoy her presence.

"You know you hair getting long. Are you going to cut it"

"I think I'm going to let them grow this summer"

"Hmm... Cool" Santana murmured before she fall asleep, I bit my lip trying not to smile, I traced my fingernails up down her arm which was wrapped around my stomach.

After awhile sleep over took me.

* * *

"Hi Judy, Russell" Santana walked towards us with a smile.

Everybody was already up, my mom making us breakfasts, while Charlie and my dad talking about soccer.

"Sup" Russell said while holding his fist to her to bump.

Santana looked at him like he's crazy.

"Umm..." Still hesitated she looked at me asking what's going on with her beautiful eyes.

Nobody tell her anything we just chuckled at her dumbfounded expression.

"Isn't what you young blood do" Russell asked still holding his fist.

Still shocked she bumped his fist.

He grinned proudly with himself for acting 'cool'. Santana sat down next to my dad and Charlie, still doesn't saying a word.

We all started to eat and talk practically about nothing.

I looked up from my food and saw my dad nudging Santana's left elbow.

Making her bite to fall out. She looked at him weirdly but continued to eat.

He grinned and after few seconds repeated. "Russell please stop act like a kid. Let that poor girl to eat" Judy scolded him.

"Yes, Russell let that poor girl to eat" Santana smirked.

"Okay, woman ya no fun" Russell said trying to imitate Santana.

Santana closed her eyes taking breath, and clenching her jaw turning her head slighty to her left.

"So you have everything packed.

Because we won't come back so you would be late for your flight" Russell asked while standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Yes father we have, don't need to ask ten times" Charlie answered irritated.

"Honey like Santana would say 'take down chillax pills dude'." He said again imitating Santana.

"That's last time I'm here" Santana said glaring at my dad.

"Girls always say that but always come back for more" Russell chuckled at Santana's expression.

* * *

"What I'm not gonna to get a hug" Santana asked with open arms when I hugged Charlie goodbye.

I rolled my eyes but smile still tugged on my lips.

I walked few steps towards her into her embrace. I always hate it that she's taller than me and I'm only till her chin but when it's come to hugging I fucking love it.

"You know there's still some more time to go with us" Santana squeezed me a little and then lifted spinning me around making me laugh.

"You two will be fine without me"

"I got you something. I actually searched this for almost month and I wanted to give you this for your birthday I know I suck that I'm skipping it but I hope you will like this and forgive me" She said picking something from her jeans back pocket.

"You didn't have to" I said excited.

"I know, I know. Now turn around" I quickly followed her order and turned around.

I felt something cold on my neck when she quickly clasped it. I brough my hand and picked it up, examining it.

I frowned at this golden cross.

"S-San I-I can't accept this... I-It's too much" I said turning around to face her then trued to unclasped it but tan hands stopped me.

"I wan you to have it. Your my family Lucy Q"

"But it was your moms I know how important it is to you"

"You're important to me... C'mon Lucy don't argue with me"

"It's like you going away not for summer but for longer time"

"Well its first time that I won't see you this long. And even Charlie has something from me so I though you should too"

"C-Can I-I-I hug you" I asked with teary eyes.

"Are you stupid or are you just acting one.

Of course you can hug me whenever you want" Again I fell into her arms.

Someone's coughing interrupted us so we pulled away.

"Can we gooo like now 'cause we're going to be late" Charlie said like brat checking her nails.

We chuckled at her before releasing each other. "Californiaaaaaaaaaaaa! Here we comeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Santana and Charlie broke into the song while going to the car.

"On the stereo. Listen as we go. Nothing's gonna stop me now. California here we come. Right back where we started from" They still singed well more like shouted.

I looked to my dad he was shaking his head mouthing 'help me' to us.

I and my mom waved them last time. "Want to go shopping" My mom asked while going home. "Sure. I need to refresh my closet"

* * *

_Hope you like this chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**_If you want it you can totally skip this, it's only my rambling, and start read story._**

_Hello my freaking awesome readers, man... you gonna give me a heart attack I'm sooooo freaking happy thank you people so much it's means me a lot. And I want you to criticize me... I know that's sounds crazy who wants to be criticized. But I want you people to tell me what you think would be better and all, so I could learn and put more work and stop lacking. _

_And I'm not blushing... But maybe some is good at writing... ya know smut... or how you people say it. It would be like huge help because I can write it yeah but it would be awkward and not effective at all... So yeah... IF someone is good at this maybe if you have time you could help me out... So I said it don't judge me._

_And here some answears:_

_Guest: Nope I won't tell you when... And about Pov oh yeea I will do it, but not right now... :)_

_Gaby: What fun in knowing things? You will see later if she's into Q as well ;)_

_Guest who said about my spelling mistakes thank you for telling me I really trying hard using all I can think to make less mistakes. And be as rude as you want if you will tell what you don't like there I wanna know what you people think. And no I don't have Beta. It's someone who's fix your mistakes and makes your story more cooler right? How do you get them... I'm new here as a writer and I still trying to get used to it._

_Sorry for my ramble... Oh and tell me if I mistaked names or something. And one last thing I'm using google so if some location doesn't makes sanse sorry for that..._

_Thank you all I love you so much I just argh... I'm so happy and I hope you like this :)_

_**Now I know what I want **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

"So how do I look" I swirled around showing the dress waiting for my mom to approve it.

"Wow, you look beautiful Lucy" My mom smiled then clapped her hands like a five years old.

"You're growing so fast. Next day we won't even recognize you" She said dramatically and of the habit I rolled my eyes.

"Still, I feel weird with this dress" I tried to smooth it out and pull down a little.

I feel like this amazing dress is too beautiful for me.

"Lucy you look fabulous in this dress, you should wear something like that more often. I bet you would catch someone's special eye" My mom tried to make me believe like always.

Every time I look in the mirror I hate myself.

I'm jealous how Santana got that beautiful tan color skin while mine is like a fucking white paper.

I'm jealous how my sister have very feminine figure while mine is like some boy's.

I'm jealous even for my freaking mother her face, it's like an angel's.

"Mom" I said when I walked out off changing room. My mom was sitting on small love seat patently waiting for me.

"What do you think if maybe I-I w-would get c-c-contacts" I nervously bit my lip waiting for her to speak.

"If you really want it I don't see why not" I like a flash plunged at her wrapping my arms around her squeezing the shit out off her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much I looooooveeee you" I murmured into her chest.

"Honey let me breath" She laughed and I pulled away kind of feeling embarrassed for my outburst. "I will do everything in my power to make you feel better about yourself honey"

* * *

_ Charlie's P.O.V._

"Next time we really are going to california" I said when Santana and I sat in our seats next to each other in the plane.

"Yea of course your parents will let us" Santana said sarcastically in which return I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes she's so annoying. "But yeah it would be totally cool.

So many hot girls there" She dreamily looked at one spot. "Lopez. Wipe that drool away don't put me in shame"

"You and your face is putting me to shame. I can't even belive you are my friend" I faked hurt.

"Youre asshole you just broke my heart" "Dumbass" She muttered. "Ouch" I hit her shoulder hard and glared. This goingto be long summer.

Yeah I will love it but I'm kind of sad because Lucy isn't here.

_Two weeks later_

"You know you should ask that blonde girl on a date. You tots should tap that ass before we go back home. Have a little fun till then" Santana said when she caught my staring at girl across the park.

"San... I said I... I'm not into girls"

"You just closet gay" She shurgged and I want to beat her so much right now.

"Gay. Gay. Gay. Gayyyyyy" she singsonged it.

I rolled my eyes and rooted some grass then threw at her.

"Jerk" She slapped my arm and it was kind of hard and I rubbed it trying to ease that sting.

"Bitch" I replied back.

"GAAAYYY" When she said that I dived into her and pinned her underneath me on the grass.

"I will fucking kick you in the balls if you say that one more time" I growled out.

"Jeez woman Pm's much"

"Loser" I said slapping her softly across the face few times.

"Fuck off" She pushed my away.

I wanted to retort but my though cut that beautiful laugh across the yard. "Ya know what you making me sick Char... Look I know you.

And you know me, and you know it that you can trust me" She looked into my eyes. I wanted to look away so she wouldn't see my demons.

"I know it and I trust you. I just... I don't know what I'm. I'm like bi or lesbian or straight... now I'm so confused it's almost killing me.I talked with this girl few minutes and she woke every sense in my body" I sighed.

I just admitted that I'm probably attracted to other's girls and which I didn't even admitted to myself.

I lay my head down to the grass and brought my hands to cover my faces and groaned.

I hate that feeling like I'm not in the control. I know I look like fucking control freak but I just need it.

Without it I feel nervous like I'm naked emotionally and physically.

"You're teenager you don't have to label yourself. And you shouldn't even search for yourself. Life is about creating yourself and to find what you really want, you have to be jumping off the fucking cliffs and develop your fucking wing on the fucking way down or something, so you would know it you found your passion. Even if your passion is ladies" She winked saying the last part.

She totally ruined. Totally. But when she talk like this she always remind me while I let her in.

I know she never would judge me for who I'm so that's why she's my truly best friend.

"So what do you say if we go there like some shitties knights on the fucking white horse and I will teach you how to spread your charm" She smirked and pushed herself up, getting on her feats.

She held her hand for me to take and pulled me up.

"First. Can you stop swear so much you making me uncomfortable. And second you have no game Lopez" She shot me daggers with her eyes and I raised my eyebrows.

"I bet you ten dollars I'm going to get one of those sexy chicks number first" Her infamous smirk came back on her face. I snorted.

"Lopez I saw you at work you have no game, baby. It's only works on Lucy" I tapped her cheek patronized and she pushed me making me almost trip.

I shot her my best Fabray death stare but she send it back hers to me and I gave up.

"Hey pretty ladies" Santana said getting strangers attention.

"So me and my friend here are kind of lost and though maybe such pretty girls like you would help us and show us around a bit"

Santana smirked. See totally no game who the fuck would fall for that but to my surprise a taller girl chuckled and flashed her's flirtatious smile to Santana.

"We would love to help you out" Taller girl said.

"Yes, sure" A smaller one said sarcastically probably 'cause her friend didn't asked her first. "So tell me where's best ice cream in this town"

"Oh and can I ask what's your name, I don't think you would like if I be calling you pretty girl all the time"

"That's okay with me" Taller girl winked.

"My name is Marissa and this is my cousin Dani" taller girl smiled.

"Pretty names for pretty girls" I rolled my eyes when taller girl now know as a Marissa practically swooned.

Fucking Lopez charm. "And you the one sweet talker here, I see"

"What can I say it's in my blood" Santana smirked.

"So you won't tell us your name I mean you know mine it's only fair" Taller girl rambled.

"Where are my manners sorry for that. Santana. Santana Lopez" Santana stuck her hand out to Marissa.

Marissa blushed when Santana brought her hand to her lips and kissed a top of it managing to keep eye contact all the time.

"And this is my friend Charlie don't mind her not talking, she's a little shy" I rolled my eyes and suddenly got huge urge to kick her.

Shy...Tss... Yea right...

They started to walk and I had no other choice than follow them.

"Your friend is a charmer isn't she" Dani whispered to me, more closer then before and she actually scared the rainbow out off me, making me jump back a little.

I laughed trying to hide how nervous I'm.

"So who brought you here to this boring little town" Dani asked with amusing but in the same time contagious smile making me smile too.

"My grandpa. We go here every summer" She smirked to me. "So you and your friend really know your way around" She asked more like stated.

"Well... Y-yea" I told her honestly for some unknown reason I didn't wanted to lie her, even if it was white little lies.

She chuckled and it's best sound I ever heard. Focus Fabray. She's really beautiful. Focus damn it.

"So are you from here" I found myself asking wanting to know more about her.

"Actually no. I'm only here 'cause Marissa is"

"May I ask you where are you from" We walked into this small, cozy ice cream parlor.

"I'm from Cleveland" "Oh... nice" I said. "And you" She asked when we sat down.

"What" I asked distracted with her lips when she licked them.

She softly laughed. "Hey you two got something in mind what you want. Cause I'm not going to order twice" Santana asked us, standing.

We told her our orders and she walked out and I started to feel nervous again.

"Is she single" Marissa asked me with slight blush covering her cheeks and ears.

"Yes..." I answered shocked. Okay I take back what I said about her charm. Whata fu...

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was stretching making myself ready to do my laps.

"Hello" A short brunette said. I looked around making sure she's talking with me. "Umm... H-H-Hi" Gosh Lucy you such a loser, even can't say hi normal.

"So I saw you here ready to work out and you know people say it's better motivation to work out with a company and I though maybe you want a work out buddy. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry by the way" She stuck her hand out and shot me mega watt smile when I shook it.

"I'm Lu..." I stopped myself. This is my new start. I'm flipping a new page. I don't want to be loser Lucy anymore.

This is a new chance and It's perfect opportunity to take it.

"I'm Quinn Fabray"

"So what do you say wanna be work out buddies. If not I will fully accept and understand it" Rachel rambled.

"Sure I could use a company" I flashed her smile it's good without braces. I really could use a friend by the way. She started to stretch with me.

We got to know each other. I learned that her passion is singing and she wants to be a broadway star one day.

When we started to run I discover that she goes to McKinley high school.

"What year a you in" She asked after our fifth lap. "Sophomore. You" "Also" She scrunched her eyebrows.

"How I never saw you" She asked me.

"Ha" I snorted. " Maybe because I'm invisible" I looked at her with the corners of my eyes.

"How's that" "Did you saw me. I'm unattractive nobody want's to be friends with girl like me" Rachel stopped dead in tracks and I looked confused at her also stopping.

"You kidding right" She asked.

"No" "You are indeed are beautiful don't let someone tell you other wise" I blushed but still don't believed that. Nice people always says that.

* * *

**_You're crazy awesome because you make me happy for reading this. So tell me what you think._**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello awesome people here new chapter. Do you see this chapter makes more sense. Guess what, I got myself Beta ' Tubby14514 '! I feel awesome, and I hope me and my BETA will make future chapters more and more awesome. Hahaha it's good to say that. Be patien with Quinntana happening I don't want them to make fast but I don't want to make it slow. Summer will be over soon I promise. Summer always ends too soon ;(.But back to the point don't worry they will happen soon ;) And 'bout Quinn she has more like dirty blonde hair.

_**Now I know what I want**_

_Quinn's P.O.V_

_Mid-July_

"C'mon let's go out somewhere", Rachel said as she stood up from the couch.

"Where?", I asked simply as I tied my hair in high ponytail.

I want to go out too but here in Lima there's not much you can do.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go to the park... or to the cinema... somewhere. It's summer and we do completely nothing. All we do is go for a run or stay at your house or mine", Rachel said as she pouted.

"So I insist that we have some fun this summer and I prohibit you from complaining", she said as she grabbed my arm and tugged me towards the door.

"Rach... Let me dress normally first. I don't want to go out with my sweatpants", I said causing Rachel to huff dramatically.

"Okay but do it fast", Rachel said.

I walked to my room. I brought out so much clothes, but I still don't know what to wear.

"RACHEL!", I shouted and she quickly entered into my room.

"What's wrong?", She asked concerned.

"I don't know what to wear", I whined.

She shook her head to the side a clear sign that I annoyed her.

"Just go like this", she said exasperatedly.

"I don't want to", I pouted. She threw some jean shorts and a white top at me.

"See problem solved, now get dressed already", She told me.

After I quickly re-dressed my eyes caught a light brown leather jacket on my chair. "Wait I don't have one.", I thought to myself.

Then realization hit me. Santana forgot her jacket. I bit my lip and picked it up.

"You understand that you will be raosting, right?", Rachel said as she looked at me as if I was crazy when I slipped it on.

"Don't be dramatic", I hoisted jacket's collar and smelled it. It still smelled like Santana.

I miss her and Charlie so much. I'm grateful for Rachel's crazy way of making friends. She makes me feel less lonely.

"Wait", I suddenly said and she stopped abruptly.

"What?", She asked.

"Let me just put my contacts in", I said walking into my bathroom.

"Okay I'm ready", I said after few minutes. I like this summer, when I look at mirror it makes me a lot happier.

But still I feel like this is an illusion.

_Charlie's P.O.V_

"So I was thinking maybe... you want to... you know... go out somewhere...only us", I asked hopefully.

"I would like that", Dani said as traced lightly my collarbone with her fingernails giving me goosebumps.

We were so close that her sweet perfumes were filling my nose.

Some time between last week and today we started to flirt more and I finally built enough courage to ask her out today.

The four of us were at Marissa's house.

Dani and I were standing next to pool one small step and we would tumble in the water.

Dani has her typical shy little smile on her face as she's leaning towards me.

I'm trying not to shake, I'm so nervous right now.

I can feel her hot breath on my lips so I closed my eyes and leaned into her. I waited for moment but...

BAM! Out of nowhere someone grasped my waist and pushed me in water.

SPLASH!

I dropped in water with this idiot.

Who dares to ruin my moment like that? I quickly wheeled into surface.

Taking deep breath looking around confused and angry.

Of course when I saw jet black hair I got even more angrier.

Why the fuck does she have to make everything harder for me?

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted swimming as fast as my body could towards her.

I'm going to drown her. But she was faster and got out of pool quickly laughing her ass off.

It's official my best friend is an idiot. Argh... I was so close.

"Sorry for getting you wet Charlie" Santana laughed.

"Hey Dani", Santana said draping her arm around Dani's shoulder.

What did she think she was doing.

Santana whispered something to Dani's ear making her giggle as she looked into my eyes. Santana started to stroke Dani's bare arm.

Dani blushed and it covered her cheeks, neck, and ear.

Santana winked at me. My mouth is open and my eyes are wide.

She was making me jealous. ASSHOLE.

"Hey Santana, do you maybe want something to drink?", Marissa asked with smile.

"Sure", Santana walked away from Dani but her touch lingered.

"Bitch", I murmured under my breath then pulled myself out off the pool.

"Your friend is weird", Dani chuckled walking towards me with towel in her hand.

"I know right", I smiled.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Isn't this Charlie's little sister?", Puck asked walking towards us.

He's my sister's and Santana's classmate.

Santana always said to stay away from guys like Noah Puckerman.

I looked at him curiously, I never thought he knew who I was.

My sister didn't keep secret that we are sisters but we rarely talked in the school, and she always got protective when someone slushied or bullied me.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to speak.

"Where did you hide those legs baby?", he asked as he looked me up and down making me uncomfortable under his gaze.

It's not that I don't like him, but he just gives me a weird vibe.

I didn't answer him, instead I looked to the ground.

"Wow you're a shy one, I like shy girls", he said, causing me to want to get hundred miles away from him.

He touched my shoulder caressing it.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have to go, the movie is about to start", Rachel interrupted. Thank god for Rachel.

She tugged my hand and dragged me away.

"That was weird", I said still feeling little creeped out by him.

That look he was giving me caused a cold shiver to run through my body. It'll probably happen every time I see him from now on.

I was laying in my bed reading book when my phone buzzed on the nightstand.

"Sup beautiful... Whatcha doin'? Want to tlk? ;)"

Santana messaged me. I blushed like I always do when she calls me that.

"Hey, just reading, sure call me :)"

After few minutes my phone buzzed again with a song following it. I waited eight seconds before I picked up.

"Hello", I said when I brought phone to my ear.

"Hey there you said you would call me every night", I can hear that this 'badass' is pouting.

I actually chuckled imagining her doing it.

"You said you would text me everyday", I shot her back.

"I was waiting for you to call me first", I bit my lip trying not to smile but failing immediately. 'Cause how couldn't I smile?

"You're cute", I blurt out. I bring my hand to cover my mouth, my eyes are wide.

But the damage is done. How could I be so stupid? But to my surprise Santana chuckled.

"And you're beautiful", my breath got caught in my throat.

Every single time she says that my heart starts to beat faster.

"So tell me about your summer. What are you doing? I bet it's boring without me there. Definitely boring", Santana rambled and I rolled my eyes.

She's the Queen of modesty.

"No It's not boring. I'm just hanging out with Rachel, reading books"

"Rachel? Do I know her?", she asked me with something seriously strange with her voice.

"She's just someone I met this summer", I say.

"Oh cool", She said making our conversation kind of awkward. Her voice isn't as excited as it was before and I can feel my stomach sinking.

"So tell me about yours?", I asked trying to get our conversation back to normal.

"It's fine. Charlie totes has a boner for some girl named Dani", I was kind of shocked I didn't know Charlie liked girls.

"Tell me everything!", I said excited and wanting to hear some gossip.

She told me how they met and that they spending everyday with them. She told me a little about Dani and Marissa.

I got jealous when she started to talk about Marissa and her obvious crush on her.

"Okay night munchkin, miss ya beautiful!", she yawned on the other line.

"Night San, miss you too", I said then hung up.

I want to scream, why the hell is she so cute and perfect?

Why do I have to have this stupid crush on her?

I know she would never draw her attention to me but there is still some hope lingering in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow people you amazing just thirty more on all fallows and favourites, reviews hahah. But first let me__ take a selfie with all of you :D I hope you will like this chapter I know it's only one for this weekend but I'm trying oh and maybe you want me just write longer chapters but I won't post it regular then? Oh and I had a little misunderstood with my awesome beta so I tried to change a little sorry if something sucked but it's only two lines. Thank you all for your awesomness ;) Hope you will like this :)))_

_Now I know what I want_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I can't believe it's already the last day of the summer.

And that's not the only thing. Charlie and Santana are coming back. I've missed them so much.

I am proud of how I was able to change myself this summer. I no longer feel like an insecure little girl.

Rachel was certainly my saviour this summer.

Not only did she help me with my physical changes but she's also a very good friend and it's good to have someone other than Charlie or Santana, don't get me wrong I love them but they can really be a pain in my ass sometimes.

I can talk about so many things with Rachel that I can't even with Charlie.

"Quinn contribute something please", Rachel huffed digging through my clothes.

I sat down next to her on the floor.

"I don't know. I want people to see me but I don't want to show too much", I pouted.

"Then you're wearing safe"

_Charlie's P.O.V_

She pulled me by my waist bringing me flush against her.

A dark blush creeped on my face. I put my hands on her shoulders then softly traced my hands up her neck 'till I was cupping her cheek.

We were in the airport Dani and Marissa had volunteered to send us off.

"Thank you for this summer", I said tilting my head to the side as I slowly but surely leaned towards her face.

"I'm glad you came here. I had a great time", she breathed out.

This was most beautiful summer I've ever had in my life. It not only gave me questions but also the answers to who I am and who I really want.

"Call me sometime", I murmured near her lips.

"Of course I will there's no other way Char", She eventually kissed my lips slowly.

But I wanted more so I quickened our pace. Our tongues were fighting for dominance.

I finally gave up, allowing her tongue in and giving her full permission to explore my mouth.

"Ahem" I heard someone cough but I ignored it, wanting this to last longer.

"AHEM" This one was louder. We slowly broke apart, breathing hardly. Dani's eyes are shining like I've never seen them before.

"What?" I asked annoyed, shooting daggers to Santana's direction. She's really been on my nerves lately. Always interrupting at the worst time.

"We have to go", Santana said with a big grin on her face.

I know that when we're seated she will tease me.

"Give me a few more minutes" I shoo her away wanting to spend some more time with Dani.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

_Next day_

I walked into the auditorium with a new energy around me.

This is the first time I have ever walked confidently through this door. I got a lot of stares, but I simply sat down in the middle row.

"Hey can I sit next to you?", an attractive blonde boy asked me.

"Umm.. Yeah", I said feeling weird. Who even asks this?

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham. Also I'm new here", he said when he sat down and offered me his hand to shake.

Okay that was kind of informative. "Quinn Fabray", I flashed him smile.

"Nice to meet you. What year are you in?", Sam asked me.

"Sophomore"

"Cool me too. It would be nice to have someone I know in this school", he said excitedly making me smile.

After the ceremony and all those talks we were finally dismissed.

I spot long jet black hair pulled into ponytaile across the auditorium so I walked closer to her.

"You wanted to get out of here without even saying hello?", I said to Santana as I caught up to her walking through the exit.

_Santana's P.O.V._

"You wanted to get out of here without even saying hello?" Lucy's voice rang behind me.

"Actually I didn't see you today Lu-", I slowly turned around and my heart stopped beating.

Wow... I mean just...Wow. There stood my Lucy all confident with her hands on her hips.

Fuck! My phone fell out of my hand breaking into pieces. Jeez Lopez you're such a lunatic.

I couldn't even find any words. Still like some idiot I didn't say anything, just crouched down and picked up the pieces.

She bended next to me holding my battery in her hand.

I looked at her and she was biting her bottom lip. I can feel the blush reddening my cheeks.

What's wrong with me? I always knew she was beautiful but damn, I go away for the summer and she's suddenly a goddess.

She put her index finger under my chin making me close my mouth.

I hope I didn't drool. I took my battery out of her hand.

I'm acting like some stupid teenager with a boner. Wait... I'm teenager... And I think I have a boner.

She stood up and I followed.

"Not happy to see me?", she asked. Why is she so hesitant?

I didn't say anything just raised my eyebrows.

What she said was stupid, I'm always happy to see her.

"C-Can I-I hug you", she stuttered. That broke me from my bubble she's still my Lucy Q.

"I'd be mad if you didn't", I finally said.

She lunged at me so fast that I thought I wouldn't catch her.

Lucy almost strangled me with her strong grip on my neck.

Not only is she making my heart stop but she's also taking my breath away, this girl is going be death to me.

I squeezed her waist and lifted her in the air spinning her around.

She squealed and giggled tickling my neck with her breath and making me laugh with her.

"Wow you grew", I said noticing that she grew in height this summer.

I mean still she's shorter than me. I started to observe her face.

She didn't change a lot. There are definitely some changes but her eyes are still the same.

She's even wearing make up. I've never seen her with make up on in my life.

Her hair is grown out little more than before, now it reaches her shoulders. She even dyed it but it suits her.

"Wow... Lucy Q you look amazing", I picked her hand and spun her around taking in what she's wearing.

She also changed her wardrobe I see.

That skirt is definitely for her. Damn those legs.

"Really?", She asked and for the first time I saw it in her eyes that she believed what I told her. And it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see.

Holy shitty hell I just pulled a Bruno Mars in my mind. That girl is making me mushy.

"Yes Lucy really", I picked her other hand and brought them to my neck then I put mine on her waist to hug her again.

"Oh... And start calling me Quinn", she whispered into my ear sending shivers throw my body and into my lower region. She pulled away quirking her eyebrows.

I shook my head trying to shake this weird feeling. Hey isn't that my jacket? I wondered where I put it. "Isn't this mine?" I finally asked clenching her jacket's bottom.

Well it actually is mine, I can still see "Lopez" on the right shoulder.

"Nooo", a blush arose on her cheeks making me laugh. She never was good at lying. "Okay maybe it is yours..." She started play with the zipper, pulling it up and down.

"Need a ride?" I offered dismissing that she was caught wearing my clothes it's good to know that she missed me. "No I'm here with Charlie" She ran her hand through her hair.

"C'mon just tell her you're with me", I said and she bit her lip. From her concentrated expression I know she's debating what she should do.

"I will give you candy", I gave her my best excited smile.

"You sound like some pedophile", She rolled her eyes when I wiggled my eyebrows and bit my lip giving her my best seductive look. I pulled my phone out of my jean's pocket.

_'Lucy Q is with me',_ I texted Charlie.

_'Ouuu you saw her ;) just don't get a boner Lopez XD. '_ Charlie replied instantly. Too late for that.

_'Hahaha aren't you funny'_

'_No really Lopez I'm telling you for the tenth time, stay the fuck away from her. She's not some doll you can play with whenever you want.'_

I didn't reply back it would only lead to another argument.

"Let's go eat somewhere I'm starving" I said winking at her walking towards door. I looked through my shoulder. Quinn tailing me as she was blushing.

I held the door open for her she looked at the ground walking past me but I got to see glimpse of her little smile which she's trying to hide by biting her lip.

I nudged her elbow with mine when we walked towards my father's car.

I opened my car's door for Quinn bowing and signaling with my hand to sit down. She trailed her finger from my cheek to neck making me shiver. What the hell.

This is something new. My curious gaze met her eyes and she winked at me.

Okay... What...I shut the door then jogged to another side quickly sitting down.

I started my car and we started to drive.

When I changed gear and left my hand on it I felt fingernails trailing up my bare forearm giving me goosebumps in the process.

"What's with you being touchy feely?" I asked curious it's almost always her indicative for me to hug or touch her.

"Maybe I just missed you. Just a little bit", she laughed making me smile.

"I knew that you were miserable without me Lucy Q" It's kind of hard to call her Quinn. That name's perfect for her but still I get mixed up with the whole Lucy, Quinn, Lucy, Quinn, Lucy Q... Argh...

"I said call me Quinn from now on. And of course I was", Quinn said sarcastically.

She trailed her hand to my knuckles then put her fingers between mine.

Our ride was short before we knew it I parked my car at the Breadstix's parking lot.

I shut my engine and walked out with Quinn following me. "You're paying" I said to her and she rolled her eyes with her magnificent smile adorning her face.

"Nope you invited me I left my wallet in your car", she said. Again I held her door, checking her legs when she walked past me. The waitresses always have a seat for me 'cause I'm regular here. We sat down and not too long after we ordered.

"Hey Quinn", suddenly we were interrupted by some magical frog. I knitted my eyebrows when Quinn stood up and gave this stranger hug.

"Wanna join us?", Quinn asked and I almost groaned.

"No, I'm here with my parents I just wanted to say hi" That midget said. She needs to shut up.

They talked for an eternity making me groan in desperate need for this small creation to shut up, of course this brought attention to me.

Quinn looked at me sternly before looking at the frog and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Rachel this is Santana, Santana this is Rachel", Quinn tried to introduce us.

"Hi I'm Rachel Barbra Berry", Berry stuck her hand for me to shake but I just looked at her like she's stupid. Oh now I remember that Quinn said something about befriending this smurf.

When Berry saw that I won't give her my hand she awkwardly pulled it away.

I looked at Quinn and she was glaring at me when she sat down she stomped hard on my feet with her foot.

I hissed and pulled my feet away from her. What's with Fabray's and their abuse towards me?

"Sorry she's not warm with new people", Quinn looked pointedly at me. Well I'm not sorry. Maybe Lucy has some crush on this hobbit. Eww...

"That's alright so it was nice to meet you. I better get going", Rachel looked at me weirdly. I was hardly able to refrain from giving her my middle finger.

"Really?", Quinn asked me kind of mad. "What?" I tried to play clueless.

"Don't play stupid with me Lopez", I looked at her eyes. Okay she's not kind of, but full mode mad at me. She only ever uses my last name when she's teasing me about something or when she's mad at me.

"She's a good friend and I want to keep it that way. Don't push her away from me. Just be a little nicer next time. Okay?", she asked with her eyes shining with hope. I'm such a sucker for this girl.

"I will try" I sighed putting my hands in a mockingly defencive way. "Good that's all I ask", she smiled.

"So tell me more about Chardani" she asked changing the subject.

What the hell does that mean?

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You know about Charlie and her lover Dani" she put her elbows on the table and supported her head with her hands. Listening to my stories about them.

* * *

_So what you think, it's kind of rushed or not? I wanted to make this two chapter but I then I needed to do some stuff and bam... no other chapter ;( But hey Santana is back :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you will like this. Next chapter we will get a little bit more Quinntana ;) Oh and let's don't forget 200+ followers omg I love you guys sooooo muchhh... Thanks to my beta for making this more awesome ;)_

* * *

_Now that I know what I want_

_Chapter 6_

_Santana's P.O.V_

"My abs are better than Charlie's, right?", I asked Quinn while lifting my shirt. She looked at my eyes then her eyes trailed down to my stomach. She furiously blushed looking away.

"Do you have to do this in school. It's kind of crowded", she asked still not looking at me. I bit apple that was in my hand and chewed.

"Why it's not like they're giving us attention" I said with shrug swallowing and smoothing my shirt out.

"Look you're r-right" She said while blushing more.

I do what she said and guess what, Jewfro directed his fucking camera at us.

"Hey Jewfro shithead", I shouted to him and he looked scared. "Point that thing to me again and you will be sorry for a long time. Now get fuck out of here", I angrily said when he just gaped like fish so I threw my half apple at him.

It hit him in his forehead giving him the message and then he left. "San do you have to physically harm everyone?", Quinn asked me with frown.

"He asked for this", I leaned into her locker watching how she rolled her eyes. "Can we please back to my abs?", I cut her off when she opened her mouth to scold me.

"So whose are better mine or Charlie's?", I asked impatiently. "I don't know it's not like I see Charlie half naked, so I can't really tell you. It would be gross" She grimaced.

"Oh c'mon she's practically in her underwear all day", I shrug I know mine are better, but I still want to hear it from her.

"I d-d-don't know m-maybe hers", she lied. I know she did, I can tell from her eyes. "No fucking way and you know it", I said while pouting. "Don't ask if you can take the truth", she teased.

"You're just defending your sisters honor", I said and heard her laugh. "I'm stating a fact", Quinn said.

"You're lying", I said glaring at her. "Think about it people would kill to have abs like mine", I teased her. "You're such a narcissus...I have abs it's just that they're not like yours. But they're still here" She grabbed my wrist guiding it under her shirt.

I didn't even blink refusing to break our intense eye contact. I can feel the air changing between us. My hand had a mind of it's own trailing to her ribs.

I caressed her bra's bottom. I can feel and visibly see how her breath hitched. "Hey you two stop groping each other?", Charlie said making us quickly break apart.

I wanted to glare at her but the scowl on her face told me otherwise.

"Let's go I'm starving", I said trying to break the tension. "You're always hungry", Quinn said with her beautiful amused smile. "No I'm not" I said while pouting.

"Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night San", Charlie pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away then we started to walk to the canteen. "Are you sitting with us or with the smurf?", I asked annoyed.

I don't know why but Berry makes me irritated and kind of jealous when she's around touching my Lucy Q. "You, if don't mind, Rachel is in the library", she said picking up a tray.

After we waited in line and got our food we sat down next to the soccer team.

"Tana", Quinn said with a mock child voice and I cringed. Damn that banana I picked up, this going to be embarrassing. "Please don't", I pleaded closing my eyes.

"_TANA BANANA_", Quinn and Charlie shouted at the top of their lungs then laughed when I grimaced looking around.

We got people's attention and now they all looked at us amused making me blush.

My teammates were laughing at us. They're shooting down my badass points I pouted.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

After lunch me and Sam were next to my locker I was picking my books while talking with him.

"So I was thinking maybe you want to go out somewhere this Friday?", Sam asked looking like a freaking puppy with his eyes opened big and wide.

"Sam you are nice guy but..." I started to talk but he cut me off. "But you don't like me that. Hey that's fine", He smiled.

"Maybe we could g-go o-out l-like a friends", I asked. I like him but only as a friend.

"I would love that", He said. We talked for another minute before he said he needed to get his books.

"You should go out with him" Rachel said walking towards me after Sam left "I don't want to" I replied shutting my locker's door then leaning into it.

"He's cute and nice", Rachel tried to convince me.

"He's not my type"

"You should try maybe you'll like him" She tried again making me sigh in desperation.

"Look R, I don't want to. If you like him so much why don't you persuade him?"

"He's not asking me. But really think about him He's nice and attractive and oh let's not forget a football player"

"I don't care about that"

"Why?...Wait" Rachel said when realization hit her. "You like somebody already don't you?", She asked suspiciously.

"What...Noo..." I really tried to be convincing.

"Who is he?" Rachel's excited shout brought us unwanted attention from other students. "Talk louder please", I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry but you like someone and you didn't even tell me""

"I said I don't"

"Quinn don't lie to me"

"I. Don't. Like. Anybody"

"Quinn"

"Rachel"

"Friends tell each other about their crushes"

"No"

"Oh come on"

"Why"

"'Cause I'm curious"

"I won't feed you gossip"

"Quinn. Quinn. Quinn...", She said my name about twenty times irritating me.

"Okay... Just please stop" I said and she brought her hand to her lips doing a zipping motion.

"IlikeSa-"I muttured fast and in a low voice, even I couldn't hear myself.

"Who?"

"Sa-"

"Hey Lucy Q", Just my luck, talk about the devil and she just magically appears.

"Hi", I said looking at the ground.

"Berry get the fuck out of here", Santana said.

"Ow..OWOWOW", She whined when I pinched her nose.

"Fuck. What's that for?", She asked her eyes emitting that expression of a rejected puppy.

"What do you want?", I asked putting my fist on my hips. I asked her to be a little nicer. "I should probably go", Rachel said awkwardly motioning behind with her thumb.

"See ya", I said after she walked away I slapped Santana's shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?", she whined.

"Asshole" I repeatedly hit her shoulder. "Hey, hey stop it", she said grabbing my hand. "What do you want?"

"I got bored and Charlie is nowhere to be seen", she shrugged I rolled my eyes, she only needs me when she doesn't have anyone else.

"So Puck's going to have a party this Friday or later... I don't remember, want to come?", she asked leaning against my locker.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I said biting my lips.

"C'mon live a little, have a normal teen life", she tried again.

"I will think about it?", I said more like asked in the end.

_Santana's P.O.V_

"Charlie!", I shouted walking into her room.

"San it's not a forest", she said.

"With mess like this in your room I think it's the same, you probably even have a few cute little animals running around in here", I lie down on her bed while she was futzing in her cupboard.

"What are you searching for?", I asked after few minutes frowning when she didn't answer me.

"I got a date with Collin"

"Eww... is he with the dude with the baseball cap on all the time?", I asked.

"Yes... I think he's cute and he's nice"

"Good luck", I said sarcastically.

"Go with that dress", I said pointing to the black little dress.

"I would look like a hooker"

"Not without reason, it is in your wardrobe" I teased.

"Bitch", she murmured.

"Where's Q?", I asked.

"Dunno maybe locked in her room"

"Good, suffer alone", I walked out of room to find Quinn.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I was lying on my bed with my guitar on my lap.

I softly played and sang under my breath all the words I could think of and rhyme. Someone opened my door but I didn't stop.

"Hey Lucy Q", Santana said walking through the door.

"Hi", I only stopped when I saw her messing my drawers.

"Aha", she said excitedly when she found what she was looking for.

She plopped down next to me stealing my guitar from my hands.

"Yes of course have it I wasn't doing anything with it", I said sarcastically.

"Shush Lucy Q", She started to draw on my guitar.

_Next day..._

"My name is Quinn Fabray I'm here for the Cheerios tryouts", I said with utmost confidence, surprising even myself.

I stood there with my back straight and my head held high.

Remembering what Santana had said about when you're trying out for a position and you're competing with others.

It's funny that she was high from weed telling me this but here I am still using it.

Number one, outside look confident even if you are trembling inside.

"Everyone says that, I don't think you will be any better, blonde tubbers", Sue's bored voice rang throughout hall.

"Well... I'm way better than everyone out there"

Number two, say anything that seems confident even if you are making up some fucking story, if you offend someone, don't regret it.

"Oh you're full of yourself tubbers", Sue said while quirking her eyebrows.

"Only speaking the truth", I looked at her with my best ice-cold look.

Number three, never let someone win, have the situation under your control.

"Start" Sue demanded taking off her glasses I started to do my routine.

When I fully got used to beat music suddenly stopped making me stop to look at Sue with my ice poker face.

Number four, don't show your emotions.

"That was sloppy. But you're in, pick up your uniform and get out before I regret it", Sue said making me simultaneously happy and confused.

Number five, happy dance only when you know nobody will see you.

I picked up my uniform before walking out of school. I closed the door and leaned into it.

Huge smile appeared on my lips. I made it... "_I MADE IT_" I accidentally shouted and quickly looked around to see if anybody saw me but the parking lot was empty.

I fist pumped and chuckled to myself. I picked up my phone and started to text Santana. My thumb hovered over the send note.

It'll be better if I tell her tomorrow. No I will show her tomorrow in school. With big grin I walked home.

_Next day..._

I walked with a smile towards jocks.

"Hey San", I said while tapped her shoulder waiting for her to turn around and see me.

"Hi..." She squeaked out. Oh my, how I'm enjoying her shocked face.

With my index finger I closed her chin.

Her few team mates were looking at me weird so I squinted my eyes and looked at Santana and she send them glare.

I put my hand on her shoulder bringing her attention back to me.

"So how do I look?", I asked.

"A-A-Amazing", I looked at the ground trying to hide my smile and my red cheeks.

After my body calmed down from her compliment I looked at her.

"Where's Charlie?", I asked. "Nurses office", she said with shrug like it's not big deal.

"What? What happened" I asked shocked and worried. "Nothing big don't worry, just bloody nose", I scrunched my eyebrows still waiting for her to elaborate.

I rolled my eyes when she didn't say anything else. "Tell me how"

"Her gay was showing and she got distracted Peggy passed her but bam she didn't see that coming", Santana said chuckling of course it's humoring her.

I shook my head trailing my hand down lopping over her elbow then bringing my other hugging her right arm. I let her arm go when I heard a wolf whistle.

"Oh little Fabray is a Cheerios now I approve that skirt and those legs. How hot would it be if you were to wrap around my waist?", Puck smirked as he licked his lips making me shiver and not in a good way.

I looked at Santana waiting for my knight to shine but got nothing.

Instead I crossed my arms ignoring him. "Ah... still not talking", he chuckled walking past me.

I yelped when his hand connected with my ass.

Before I could even react and turn around I heard the locker slam and someone groaning.

"You bitch" Now it was Puck's time to yelp when Santana pulled his arm to herself and with her right hand pressed his skull into the locker.

"Touch her again like that and I will fucking castrate you!", Santana growled hauling his mohawk and pushing him away.

"You think you're some tough bitch here I will fucking drop you from your high horse princess", Puck snapped but when Santana tried to lunge at him he stepped back.

I tugged Santana's collar like some uncontrollable dog's leash.

"Calm down Kitty", I whispered into my knight's ear.

After a glare from Puck he walked away.

* * *

_Tell me what you think I really like when you reveiw :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello awesome people I hope you will like this oh give me a bits love today only two review and there's going to be hundred haha love ya people and I really wanna thank you people who's reviewing all the time you just awesome._

_Chapter 7_

_Quinn's P.O.V_

I'm searching for Rachel ten minutes already.

I feel like she's ignoring me and I don't know why. Her answers are always short and she's looking around all the time like she's ashamed to be seen with me.

I tried my last option and walked into the auditorium I saw her sitting on the stage end. I bit my lip maybe she wants to be alone. I don't want to intrude.

"What are you doing here?", Rachel beat me and asked me.

"Umm... I was looking for you", I walked towards her. I lifted myself on the stage and sat down next to her.

"Why?", she asked blinking.

"Maybe 'cause you're my friend", I said.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked after the silence fell on us.

"I'm not ignoring you?", she cringed raising her tone making sound like a question.

"R tell me what's wrong"

"Now that you're in the Cheerios I don't want you to be with a loser like me. You probably would get slushied if they see you with me", Rachel rambled making me sad.

"Don't. I don't care about it. You're my friend and I don't want anything to change between us", I pouted giving her my best puppy dog eyes when she finally turned her head to her right and looked at me. I nudged her shoulder with mine and smiled at her.

"So how 'bout I audition for your choir club and if Sue kicks me out of the team so let it be. Mhmm?", I grinned when she cracked a little smile shyly looking away.

"You don't have to if you don't want to", she said with a shrug making me roll my eyes.

"You tried to persuade me all summer. I know you want it for me to tryout", I said. Actually I really want to try it for myself.

"You don't have a Cheerios practice today", she asked unclasping her water bottle then taking few gulps out of it.

"Nope, next week after school, the torture will start", I said quickly lifting my hand towards her bottle tapping it up making it spill few drops on Rachel's jeans.

"HEY", she shouted. I swiftly hopped of the stage smiling at her.

"Sorry my hand slipped"

"That's not fair now it looks like I pee on myself", Rachel whined.

"Don't worry it will dry", I chuckled.

"Whatever", she grumbled.

"So tell me about your crush", she demanded after few moments.

"What crush?"

"Your crush"

"You wanted to tell me but Satan showed up"

"Rachel", I warned her sternly I don't want either for them to insult each other.

"I'm sorry but your friend isn't really nice", she said and I huffed crossing my arms.

"Whatever", It was my time to say it.

"Your crush, tell me who he is!", she whined sounding desperate making me laugh.

"I will give you one clue"

"I will take it"

"S", I said nervously she's smart she could easily connect the ends.

"What S?", she asked and I face palmed myself.

"That's the first name's letter", I deadpanned.

"Amm... You said you don't like Sam. OH! You're trying to play hard to get", she said.

"No, I don't like him. Second clue, older than me"

"Shane...?"

"He's your classmate"

"So what. He's two moths older than you. Is it someone I know?"

"Yes"

"Seth, Steve, Sky..."

"Wrong"

"Amm... Is this someone you interact often with?"

"Yes"

"I don't know anybody!"

"Yes you know it!"

"You only interact with Santana but she's girl and I don't know anybody else", she said and I bit my lip.

"Sebastian", she continued making me facepalm harder than I intended.

"I don't even talk with him"

"You're impossible just tell me", she let out frustrated puff.

"You're just not thinking. You answered your question already", I was getting annoyed with this interrogation.

"So you like?..."

"SANTANA... I like Santana for god's sake", My irritation got the best of me and I just spit it out. I feel like some rock was removed from my chest. I can finally breathe. It was the first time I had ever said it loud and I liked.

"Oh...", Rachel's face was shocked. Maybe she doesn't want to be friends with me because I said that I like girl. Damn, damn, damn!

"You alright with this, that I like girl?", I asked unsurely.

"Why shouldn't I? You know that I have two dads?", Rachel asked.

"I don't know... And you never told me... I only saw one", I said.

"But when I think about it... It totally makes sense how you two are always touching each other, all the lingering hugs and her being jealous often", she brought us back to the topic I can feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"She's not jealous she just overprotective sometimes"

"So are you two together?"

"No", I said my stomach sank and I feel sad.

"Aww... Don't be sad, we can think of something to push you two in the right direction", she hopped off and walked towards me with spread arms. She hugged me tightly and I can feel tear riding down my left cheek.

"C'mon ask her to come today, you could sing a song to her"

"Operation Sanquinny is starting now"

"Please think of something better than that name"

"Quinntana?"

"I like that so much better, but we have to go, the bell will ring soon", I said looping my hand over her's elbow and walked towards out locker.

_Later that day._

"Umm... Can I borrow a guitar" I asked nervously. My heart beating like I'm sprinting and my legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Sure whatever you need", the man with the vest also know as Mr. Shue, our school Spanish teacher said. I found one and picked it up throwing strap over my shoulder.

I tried to strum a little bit checking how it sounds.

After I tuned it to sound better, I plugged it into the speaker and walked towards the microphone. Jeez this club has many members.

I can even see a few popular jocks like Mike, Finn and Puck. Some of them were shocked to see me. Maybe 'cause I'm a Cheerio now.

"Umm... M-my name i-is Quinn Fabray and I'm g-g-going to s-sing Avril Lavigne's s-song 'Things I'll Never Say' ", I bit my lip cursing myself for stuttering.

Mr. Shue smiled at me encouragingly and nodded his head to start.

I looked at Rachel and Sam and they have big grins on their faces calming me a little. I looked at the door. I asked Santana to show.

My smile didn't reach my eyes when i tried to smile at them. I started to strum my guitar and slowly opened my mouth to sing.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

I can feel my voice wavering sometimes from my nervously state.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

I closed my eyes.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"_Woooohoooo Lucyyy Q_", I heard a familiar voice shout I looked at the door and there was my knight with my sister. Santana came to support me with a big grin holding her hands up making the sign of a horn.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

I chuckled into song. She came.

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

I really wanted to show off so I singed like there's no tomorrow putting all my emotions.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_I started my guitar solo._

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

I ended softly singing last lines.

"T-Thank you", I bit my lips awkwardly nodded his head with big smile on his face. I put guitar where it belonged and got off of the stage.

"Hey Q you were amazing!", Charlie said coming to hug me.

"Of course she was, my charm is rubbing off on her", Santana joked pushing Charlie away and enveloping me into grizzly hug.

"Please I can't breathe", I tried to push her away.

"You're no fun", Santana pouted breaking away from the hug but still holding me. She traced her hand down my arm making me shiver.

"Cold?", she asked before I could react she took of her team jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Thank you", I shyly looked at her eyes.

"Quinny that was perfect", Rachel's excited voice rang behind me.

"Totes cool",Sam agreed. I looked at the ground heat rising to my cheeks I felt so overwhelmed from all these compliments.

"Maybe someone's hungry?", Sam asked us.

"YES! I'm not alone", Santana shouted bringing us shame from another who looked at us weirdly. Other auditions had already started.

Me and Charlie rolled our eyes. She could probabnly eat a cow and still be hungry.

_Friday_

This is first party I'm going to and I got this weird feeling in my stomach that something will happen.

Somehow Charlie successfully persuade me going to a Puckerman's party. And of course I had to use my charm so Santana would go there too.

"Ready sis?", Charlie asked me when she walked into my room.

"I'm looking good right?", I asked feeling insecure.

"Of course you look beautiful", she smiled at me.

"Hey Noah", Charlie greeted Puck when we entered his huge house. Our family is wealthy but we don't have a freaking mansion. Okay not a mansion but his house is huge.

"Finally. I thought you would never come", Puck said addressing my sister.

"Where's Firecracker?", Charlie asked him. I stood in the background not wanting him to see me.

"Dunno with some chick Mia, Nina something like that", he said and I felt jealously pang in my abdomen.

"Let's play a game?", he walked away and we followed him into some room. Along our path he invited some other people.

We all sat down forming a circle. Some on the couch some on the floor.

"Spin the bottle or truth or dare?"

"You're such a perv", Charlie cringed deciding to sit next to him. After various dares and embarrassing truths Puck had to choose who to ask and of course he smirked atme.

"So Quinny Quinny Truth or Dare" There was something challenging in his tone. I looked at Charlie silently asking with my eyes. 'Dare', Charlie mouthed to me.

"Umm. D-D-Dare", I stuttered and he smirked.

_Santana's P.O.V_

"Hey kidds whatcha doing?", I lazily broke through the doors. Shithead Puck shot me devilish smile opening his mouth.

"I dare you to make out with Santana for... Hmm... minute", he said with a smirk which I wanted to wipe off with my fist. He's an asshole. I sat down next to Lucy Q and raised my eyebrows at her when she wasn't meeting my eyes. Who did he dare to make out with me?

"Oh little Fabray don't be buzz kill!", Puck said. What... Wait...

"Hey back off if she doesn't want to do your jerky dare she won't," Charlie said protective over my girl.

"I never thought Fabrays were cowards", Puck taunted my girl and I kicked his leg glaring at him. I will shave the dead squirrel on his head or pick up Russell's shot-gun and freaking hunt him.

"Back the fuck off or my foot will travel a short trip in your ass", I looked to my left wanting to tell Quinn to not mind him but my words stuck in my throat when I saw her face leaning towards me.

_Quinn's P.O.V._

My palms are sweaty and my heart playing fastest ping-pong in my chest. I'm slowly leaning at her.

I brought my left hand to her neck bringing her face closer before I chicken out. I can feel her hot breath on my lips. I always dreamt but I never thought that my first kiss would be with Santana. I barely brushed my lips against hers.

Tuddut tuddut my heart hammered I got worried that it would jump out of my chest. Santana trapped my bottom lip between hers sucking it.

Best feeling ever.

After a few awkward moments of not finding our pace she pulled away a little.

"Relax a bit and breath through your nose, babe", she muttered near my mouth.

Heat raised to my cheeks but before I could get anymore embarrassed she kissed me again. I don't know what I'm fucking doing but when she licked my lips I parted mine slightly and she pushed her tongue into my mouth.

A moan escaped my lips and I wanted to curse myself but the feeling was too good and with Santana's tongue in my mouth I could barely care that we were not alone. Damn that feeling.

"That's hot", Puck said after few moments making us break apart. I had a hard time focusing.

"That was totally more than minute", he wolf whistled and Charlie hit him on the back of his head with her palm.

"Shut the fuck up", she warned him.

"I-I-I n-n-need something t-t-to d-drink", I quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

So did you like it? So what we have here Summer (check) Lucy Transformation (Check) Lucy Q is a cheerious (check) Attraction (Check) Sexy time's still need... Tsk Tsk first time writing that... Hell that story is even first I ever wrote... Sorry for my rambing


	8. Chapter 8

Hello awesome people so I'm posting this chapter with my phone i hope everything right if not I will repost it this weekend...

Chapter 8

Quinn's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen. Damn that kiss shook me. I can still feel her taste on my lips.

And what she made me feel. Argh... That should be illegal.

"Hey Lucy Q", Santana suddenly breathes out into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

She wrapped her arms around me from behind.

She brought me closer to her body. She's torturing me.

With one hand she brushes off my hair from my shoulder. She softly kissed my neck.

A moan slipped out of my lips when she sucked and bit my pulse point.

"That's hot", she murmured into my ear. I turned around and she leaned into me.

She put her hands on either side of the counter trapping me.

She slowly leaned her head. When I could feel her breath on my lips I turned my head sideways.

She chuckled her breath now hitting my cheek.

I trailed my hand to her forearm lightly tracing.

I slowly lifted my head and bit my bottom lip suppressing my smile.

She flushed her body to mine and I gasped.

The counter is digging into my back but at this moment I don't really care.

I closed my eyes waiting for her to kiss me but that didn't happen.

She kissed my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes.

Her eyes are almost black and there are so many emotions twirling in them.

She licked her lips drawing my attention to them. Why isn't she kissing me? Argh...

"You know you're digging my grave right under my nose, but I can't help just wanting more, and that's killing me", she whispered near my lips when she talked I could felt her lips brushing very softly against mine.

"Santana", some boy shouted making her release me. "What do you want?", she snapped at him.

"Let's go dance you can make out later", he said.

"Are you going?", she asked me her eyes are soft.

"Maybe later", I said.

"Lucy Q", she tried to glare at me.

"I'm fine go", I pecked her lips then pushed her away.

As she walked away,she looked a few times over her shoulder and every time I rolled my eyes.

I really just want to be alone right now. I found some empty room and walk in plopping on the bed.

"Little Fabray", Puck broke into the room after an hour and I really wanted to get out of there.

I got up from the bed and quickly tried to walk past him.

No such luck, his hand on my elbow stopped me.

He tugged me around crashing his lips to mine.

From the shock I didn't know what to do. He roughly pushed me to the bed squeezing me with his heavy body.

"Puck let me go", I struggled against his weight he trailed his lips to my neck.

"Damn it", I growled frustrated trying to push him away felling panic build in my chest.

"Baby I promise you will like it, he grunted trying to slip his hands under my shirt.

"Puck no"

"Okay jezz", he stopped kissing me.

"Otherwise, you know you could blow me", he lifted himself a little trying to zip his zipper down.

I used this opportunity and kicked him in the nuts.

He yelped rolling off me. I quickly stood up and sprinted out of room. Damn it I left my phone.

I run back and pick my phone. With my other hand I lifted clock and throw it him.

"Asshole" I hissed before hurrying out of here. I ran down the stairs.

"Hey Q", I collided into Santana and lost my balance.

Strong arms quickly caught me. "What wrong?"

"Where's Charlie?", I asked trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Making out with... I don't know who. Hey Lucy Q what's wrong?"

"Can you walk with me home... please?"

"Yeah of course", she blinked few times trying to focus.

"Charlie", I tugged my sister's sleeve when I found her.

"What?"

"I'm going home with Santana are you going with us?"

"No it's only midnight, I'll stay here, you go", she shooed me away.

"Are you that drunk that you don't see doors", I said to Santana's ear.

"Jacket I my need jacket" I noticed her baseball cap was sideways, her tie was loosely hanging on her neck, and she had a few lipstick prints on her cheeks.

"Eh..." She looked around then started to go somewhere.

"San where are you going?"

"Jacket"

"San" She suddenly hugged me in crowd.

"You smell like unicorn Lucy Q" She said making me calmer.

"Focus kitty" I pushed her away

"Right jacket"

"Did you even have one?" I asked clenching her shirt so I wouldn't lose her.

"Yes? No...maybe?"

"Oh... kitchen"She walked away.

"Kitten" I followed her.

"Ahha" She excitedly shouted swaying from side to side.

Finally she picked her jacket. "Put your jacket on" I said when she swirlingly walked. "I'm warm" She held it for me.

I rolled my eyes putting in on she probably will lose it anyway.

QSQS

"I'mmmmm waaaaalkiiiing ooooooon sunshiiiiiine, woaaaoah! I'mmmmm waaaalllllllkiiiiiiiiing oon sunshiiiiiiineeeeeee, woaaaaah! Aaaaand doo-!" I put my palm on her mouth trying to shush her I really don't need the neighbours to wake up.

"You know you really look beautiful" She blurted out stopping dead in her tracks and wobbling sideways.

She hugged my waist nuzzling her face in my neck making me giggle.

"Let's go", I said but didn't push her away. "Can we play 'Call Of Duty' when we go home?", she squeezed my waist

"If you don't sleep on me now"

"You're warm"

"You're cold", I chuckled amused.

"I miss you with you glasses" She finally released me but still kept her left arm around my waist.

I lifted her arm and put on my shoulder so that I could support her better.

"I looked lame" I said. "You looked cute and hot and sexy" She checked me out making me blush.

"Damn you, now I'm horny" She complained. "Like some cat on her period" We started to walk.

"What would you do if some zombie would chase us now?" I struggled to hold her when she almost tripped on her feet.

"Likee a viiiiiirgggggggin touched for the verrry first timeeeeeee"

"Can you stop shouting?, sing to yourself please" I scolded her.

"I wanna eat" She pouted.

"Do you think I'm like some Picasso with my works. Nooo I'm like da Vinci or Michelangelo or or... There goes my education ha"

"When we grow up can we have a pet... Like snake or lizard?"

"Oh i like cats by the way those pussies are really soft", she rambled chuckling to herself.

"Ha pussy"

"San please move your legs" I said when I started to drag her more than support.

"Ah...Wait... I left father's car...", she quickly tried to turn around.

"Kitty please tomorrow" I pleaded.

"I need my car"

"Argh..." I'm growing frustrated here.

"Tomorrow please let's go home" I tugged her.

QSQS

"Please San I'm begging you be quiet you will wake my parents up"

"I demand a goodnight kiss then"

"San" I cried out she is so frustrating if I wasn't so worn out, I would probably be laughing at this but now I just want to go to my bed wrap myself in my blankets and sleep.

"Ohhh LUCCCYYY QQQ YOUUU STOOOLL-" I shut her up by kissing her lips.

"That's what I'm talking about" A big sloppy grin appeared on her face.

"Now shut up" I said unlocking doors.

"I'm silent jeez you're so demanding today" Thank god she lowered her voice.

"You owe me a dance" I tried to drag her.

"One sexy dance"

"Preferably one where I'm sitting and you're dancing" I finally dragged her stairs up she stumbled few times but manged to keep almost quiet.

"I refuse to sleep alone" She slurred.

"Have you ever though about marrying me? 'Cause I think about that all the time" We finally slipped in Charlie's room.

"Do you ever think how small Berry is... she's like some real berry... Now I'm hungry" We finally reached bed and she dived into it face first.

"Can you take off your clothes?", I asked

"Stop demanding me... I'm supposed to wear the pants in this relationship not you"

"Kitten please contribute", I tugged her shoes off.

"Do you like Rachel?", she asked while I unclasped her belt and unzipped her jeans.

"Did she teach you how to kiss? 'Cause baby you are good"

"Stand for me"

"NO"

"SAN"

"Lucy Q... Quinn why did you change your name it doesn't make any sense, you're only confusing everyone"

"Santana for the sake of all that is holy, don't make me angry"

"You're on your period or what?" She finally stood up and knocked off all the decorative pillows.

"Lie down" I said when I pulled the cover. She finally listened to me and I covered her with the blanket.

"Hey where are you going?", she asked when I tried to slip out of room.

"Just gonna go get changed and clean my make up. Sleep San I will be back" I walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

"You better be, if not I will go all lima heights adjacent on your cute ass", she murmured stretching all over the bed.

"I'll be waiting" Last thing I heard before I closed the door.

After my evening routine I walked to my bed and slipped in.

I looked at the phone which was on my nightstand.

Damn it's already two a.m walking with Santana defiantly two times slower.

I though about going back to her but when she has few drinks she starts to snore so I decide against it.

I was already drifting out when I felt bed dipping next to me.

Startled, I quickly looked over. "I miss you" I heard Santana's voice and immediately calmed down.

She slipped under the covers next to me. Santana wrapped her arm around my waist and lied down on her stomach.

"If I were to serenade you would you go on a date with me?", she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"Or if Berry would? "

"What would you choose?", she murmured. "'Cause I would choose me"

"Of course you would" I chuckled when her breath evened out, after a while I followed her into a slumber.

QSQS

I tried to stretch my arms but the pressure on my right arm stopped me.

I can feel Santana's breath on my neck which is kind of cold.

Wait... Did she drool on me? Ewww... Heat rose to my cheeks when I realize that her morning wood is poking my thigh.

"Kitten", I shook Santana's shoulder.

"San, San, San", I whined with my best annoying voice shaking her shoulders.

"Shut up", she rolled on her back and drapped her arm on her eyes.

"Kitten" I crawled on my knees next to her. "What?", she said grumply.

"San get up, I can smell Mom's bacon, breakfast is ready", I said putting my hand on her stomach, her shirt rode up during the night.

"Santana" I sing songed tracing my nails lower. I can see that she stopped breathing.

I reached her short's and then backed away and trailed her abs.

I feel her warm palm on my thigh slowly caressing my skin with her thumb.

Butterflies in my stomach didn't stop for a second.

"Please get up?", I leaned a bit and tugged her arm from her face.

"Five minutes"

"It's already two o'clock"

"So what I'm hungover"

"San" I whined. "Wha-" I squealed when my back collided with the mattress.

"Ten minutes" She cuddled her face near my breasts making me blush.

Santana's P.o.v

After ten minutes as I promised we went downstairs.

"Hey Santana how are you feeling?" Russel yelled making me groan.

"Wonderfully", I murmured.

"That's amazing wait here" He walked out of room and came back few minutes later.

"How about we cure your little headache" he said setting bottle of brandy and two glasses down.

He unclasped it and poured into glasses. "Nooo... I won't drink that" I said feeling nauseated.

"Yesterday you drank much more c'mon just this glass I insist for my daughter to drink it with me" It always warmed my cold little heart when Russell Fabray referred to me as a family.

"Sorry but no", I declined again.

"C'mon drink with an old man", he smirked. I groaned picking up the glass.

"Dad don't", Quinn scolded Russel while sitting down and pushing a plate to my direction.

"What? It's best cure from the hangover isn't" He said with smug face.

"Last time I'm here", I said drinking it. My mouth is so dry I think I can drink anything right now.y

"Russell, why the hell you did you give her this?" Judy appeared and smacked her husband on the back of his head. I cringed at her loud voice.

"I thought you had enough, your singing yesterday had to be proof for that", Judy stole the glass from my hand.

"I had but Russell insisted", I said glaring at his smirk.

"I just wanted to help", he smiled innocently.

Qsqs

So yeah i know everybody predicted some crazy sexy times sorry not in this but i will tell you a secreat...its going to be later.. if for real this weekend if my awesome beta will fix it. Im not promising it would be any good its my first time writing that but i really hope you won't be dissapioned and still will read this story... okay i know i need to stop with all those authors post... hope you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just put this chapter to maybe glue the process i though it happened to quickly

Quinn's P.O.V

"KITTEN! Give it back", I demanded trying to catch up to her.

"I just need his number", Santana sprinted away vaulting one hand over the kitchen table making a barrier between us.

"GIVE IT BACK", I tried to lean over the table and catch her but she sprinted away with me following her. She jumped over the coffee table landing on her feet on the couch then trying to hop over it.

I ran towards couch I stupidly crawling putting my knees to the top trying to grab her neck. I accidentally dug my fingernails into her skin. She hissed putting her hand on my elbow.

"Let me go"

"Help me here I'm losing my balance", I whined almost falling.

"Crazy blonde", she firmly supported me and I crawled back to a safe position.

"Ahhh...", I gasped.

"What's wrong?", she asked concerned while crawling next to me.

"You're an asshole", I whined pushing her away with my foot when she started to crawl towards me.

"You just attacked me!", she swatted my leg away and lied behind me.

"You asked for it" ,I checked my nails with pout.

"You just broke my nail", I grimaced and then raised my eyebrow at her.

"Serves your right"

"Jackass", I gave her flick on her nose making her scrunch it.

"Stop it?", I screamed laughing hysterically when she sneaked her hand under my hoodie and tickled my side while holding my hands in her firm grip. My phone started to ring and after few moments she released me. I brought my hand over her jean's left pocket picking up my phone. She tilted her head slighty sideways furrowing her eyebrows when I pinched her nose and rolled on my stomach. Santana started to crease my lower back and I supported myself with my elbows while answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Q whacha doing?", Sam asked.

"Nothing much just fooling around. You?" ,I giggled trying to swat away Santana's hand when she cupped my butt.

"Bored out of my mind. How 'bout we go to the movies?"

"Sure, why not?", I looked at Santana who inspected her hand while other occasionally squeezed my butt.

"Santana is going with us", I said making her scowl. I turned on my left side letting my right hand trace Santana's collarbone.

"Sure I will text Rach", he said.

"Cool text me when"

"Mhmm..see ya", he said before hanging up.

"What's that suppose to be?", she glared at me.

"We're going out"

"No"

"C'mon", I snuggled closer to her.

"No"

"Kitten please", I pouted she let out big breath.

"Okay"

"See everything is better if you just let me be on top"

"Who says you're the top?", I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well when you're underneath me...", I purred crawling on top of her.

"You know if you ever need practice I'm always here to serve, just call me, baby", Santana winked leaning into me.

"Oh Kitten I really will call you", I traced my two fingers from her eyebrow to her cheek then to the chin touching her lower lip in the process.

"But I think I'll pass today", I said rolling off the couch on my feet.

"Fucking tease," I heard her grumble.

"You better take your fucking jacket 'cause I'm not going to give you mine and then freeze my ass off!", she shouted when I walked stairs up to my room to get changed.

"Stop cursing", I shouted back.

"WHATEVER!"

"You really need to have the last word?", I shouted stopping at the top.

"YES!" I rolled my eyes going to my room.

Santana's P.O.V

I walked out of Charlie's room after twenty minutes of waiting for Quinn. I looked to my right and saw Quinn walking naked! ... Okay almost naked with only a towel wrapped tightly around her. Still looking at her I reached the stairs. She winked at me opening the doors. I missed first step down. I tumbled down until I reached the turn. My body made the impact to the wall. I groaned loudly feeling like I just got few goods hit with a baseball bat.

"Oh shit, kitten! Are you alright?", Quinn appeared next to me wearing only panties and tight white top. Her hair still wet soaking her shirt on her breast. She tapped my cheek lightly, asking if I'm alright. She furiously threw her hair back and I was totally distracted by her.

"Charlie!", she shouted.

"Where's the fire munchkin?", Charlie appeared.

"Oh fuck San", Charlie quickly ran to me kneeling down next to Quinn. She quickly withdrew her phone from her pocket.

"I'm fine", I groaned out stopping her by putting my hand on hers.

QSQSQ

Quinn's P.O.V

"Hey Rachel", I called her she quickly turned around giving her megawatt smile in return. We finally came closer to her and Sam. I quickly hugged Rachel.

"Can we go eat something?", Santana asked limping towards us making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah that would be cool", Sam agreed. I looked at Rachel silently asking her.

"That's cool with me", she said with mischievous smile.

"Want to kiss my pain away", Santana whispered to my ear.

"Nah" I shook my head.

QSQS

"Hey trouty", Santana said, I nudged her with my elbow. To my surprise Sam just laughed asking what she needed.

"Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair or cutting it?", she asked. We all looked at her like she's crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"What's the deal with my hair", He asked tracing his fingers over it.

"You know I understand that you're a Bieber fan and all, but c'mon! Leave it to my hands and I will make you handsome. I mean if you didn't have that huge mouth I would consider you attractive", she said leaning over the table and ruffling his blonde hair.

"You know it's a compliment since it's coming from me because you know I'm perfect", she said cockily making me roll my eyes. I swapped whipped cream on my index finger and creased her left cheek before licking it from her face. She quickly retracted.

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting", she whined.

"How would you feel if I started to lick you?", she quickly caught my chin and started to lick my cheek then nose.

"Eww stay away!", I giggled trying to push her.

"You started it! So why not to be disgusting together?", I put hand on her mouth stopping her.

"I'm sorry, okay? Stop it" I chuckled pushing her away. She winced.

"Sorry", I said.

"I'm fine" She said straightening her back.

QSQS

NEXT DAY...

"So today's the-", started to say but was quickly cut off.

Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Santana and Charlie broke into class singing together

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring arou-

"I forgot the rest" ,Santana said.

"Something like on my parade", Charlie tried to sing.

"Okay sorry for that", Santana winced. Everyone was silent.

"We want to be in this little smelling loser club", Santana said.

"Amm... Uh... Welcome to club", Mr. Shue said shocked.

"Mr. Shue I believe we need them to audition before adding new members", Rachel said.

"What a bitch" ,I heard Santana say and I shook my head.

"I believe that we sound too good to be in this club. C'mon you need new members and we are just flawless", Santana said and shot Rachel a glare when she opened her mouth.

"Do you want to? I mean we heard a little bit of your voice", Mr. Schue stuttered.

"Don't you have anything better to do then listen to us?"

"If you must know Satan we are preparing for Sectionals", Rachel said with a huff.

"So...shut up" ,Santana said raising her eyebrows. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout like some five-year sulking in her plastic red chair.

"Do you remember a song right now?", Santana asked turning her head to Charlie's direction.

"You're gonna hate me", Charlie said with sweet little smile. She quickly said something to the band.

"Wha-", Santana tried to ask.

You don't understand, you don't understand

What you do to me when you hold his hand.

Charlie started to sing and music started to play after few words.

"Noooo", Santana almost shouted horrified with wide eyes. Charlie smiled at her almost apologizing. Almost.

We were meant to be but a twist of fate

Made it so we had to walk away.

Santana groaned singing lines with least enthusiasm than her.

'Cause we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

Charlie rolled her eyes while Santana sang she punched her shoulder. Charlie looked at me and wiggled her fingers to me to come. I walked to them singing while looking at Santana.

Yeah, we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

I don't care what people say when we're together.

You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.

The Gleeks stood up to dance with us.

I just want it to be you and I forever.

I know you wanna leave.

"Wanna make out?", Santana asked when we came closer dancing next to each other. I stopped dancing and just looked at her. The Gleeks were still shouting and dancing around us. Santana just shrugged and spun me around.

So come on baby be with me

So happily.

She sang the last lines holding me in her arms.

QSQSQ

I was with the Cheerios simply chatting with them when I felt strong arms sneak around my stomach pressing me to the persons' front.

"I miss you", Santana said nuzzling her nose in my neck making me squirm. I tried to step away but she only held my stomach tighter. She put her chin on my right shoulder.

"Aww", some Cheerios cooed making me blush. I leaned my head against hers finally relaxing.

"So girls, are you going cheers for us?", Santana asked addressing the Cheerios. A few boy scowled at her but she just ignored them.

"Oh yeah we will totally come and cheer for you", one girl said licking her lips. What a bitch.

"What class do you have?", Santana asked bringing her attention back to me.

"Math like always", Santana stepped sideways me keeping her arm wrapped loosely on my waist.

"Lets go get your books don't want you to be late", she said tugging me away from Cheerios.

"So if I were to kiss you again what would you do?", she asked.

"A) kiss me back B) playfully push me away then kiss me or C) slap me then kiss me?"

"How about 'D' not kiss you at all?" I asked.

"That's not an option here. Plus you know you want to"

"So what would you do?", she asked.

"Maybe wanna test it, so A", Santana wiggled her eyebrows releasing me and leaning next to my locker.

"Or B"

"C is too hurtful", She winced making me chuckle and roll my eyes.

"I'm choosing D", I said.

"Hey", Santana said and I turned my head in her direction. I was met with soft lips.

"Asshole", I laughed pushing her face away. I picked up my books and shut my locker. I started to walk with her following behind me.

"Q", Santana drapped her arm around my shoulders. I looked at her and she quickly pecked my lips.

"Stop stealing my kisses", I chuckled elbowing her in the ribs and she stopped rubbing her side.

"I still got a bruise so please be calmer with you punches there princess"

"Oh don't be a baby" I said walking to her slowly sneaking my fingers under her jacket. I creased her side slowly leaning my face to hers.

"I can always kiss it better", I whispered into her ear then feeling a little braver I nibbled her earlobe.

"Let's go", I stepped away and her face turned red. It feels good to make her blush after all those times she's made me blush.

"Want to carry my books?", I asked sweetly with my best puppy dog eyes.

"No", She said making me pout.

QSQSQ

Later that day...

Santana's P.O.V

"Stop sniffing me", Quinn said startling me.

"I'm not!," I said defensively. She snuggled closer to me and I draped my arm around her shoulders as we continued to watch that lame movie.

"Yeah right", she said and I know she's smiling.

"Wanna make out?", I tried again for tenth time today. She didn't say anything and started to draw patterns nervously on my thigh.

"You know my offer is always open to you", I said. She pulled away a little looking at my lips then to my eyes. I smirked closing the gap between us.

"What do I have to do to make you relax?" I asked pulling away a little after few moments

"Do I need to moan like a porn star?", I asked roughly kissing her lips. I bit her lower lip moaning loudly. I licked her lips and she parted them inviting my tongue I didn't stopped to moan. After few moans I pulled away with grimace.

"I just turned myself on", I cringed making her laugh. She looked to my lower region blushing furiously.

"Can we watch porn?", I asked.

"What!? No", Quinn blushed.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Scared that you will like it and be turned on with fake moaning and bad video?", she blushed even more making me chuckle.

"Cmon..."

"No just no"

"Why?"

"Can you just take the answer and leave me alone"

"I will totally ignore it if you rub yourself under the blanket"

"Don't tell me you've never done that?", I laughed squeezing her shoulders.

"Your hand never made its way down?" I asked.

"Can you just stop talking about it"

"No"

"Just shut up", she crossed her arms.

"No"

"Stop talking and let's keep watching"

"Okay"

"What's with you and having the lasts words?"

"Nothing"

"Shhh..."

"Yes ma'am" I said making her groan.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Don't have to read this chapter it's the same baby making chapter !_**

**_But there's changes so if you would like to re-read who I'm to stop haha..._**

Hey so I did change sex scene thanks to amazing authors '_**HereandNow27'**_ and_** 'Born To Be A Writer121****'**_ who really help me out and rewrite it making it awesome. Some people liked which I didn't expected and I didn't knew what to do so I didn't change that so sorry to them who didn't like that... I'm like all four that Lucy Q deserves romantic _in the bed_ first time and completely sober BUT... but they were sober do you really think this would happen? But I still kind of feel bad I really listening to you people and I want you to enjoy reading this *pout*

Guests you really should make a profile or just write you nickname coz I really want to thank you all but I have to do this this way... Still thank you verry verry much for reviewing. Let's don't forget poeple with a name's and profiles YOU ALL JUST AWESOME! I got most awesome readers haha...

* * *

_Now that I know what I want_

_Santana's P.O.V._

"Need help stretching?", I asked behind Quinn with a smirk playing on my lips.

"N-No", she swiftly turned around hitting my nose with her hair in the process. I held my hands behind me and slowly leaned into her personal bubble.

"That's a shame", I straightened my back.

"What are you doing here?", she asked me bringing her hand to the cross swirling it around her fingers.

"We have practice", I deadpanned and she huffed.

"I know that but why are you here with me...us?", she looked around, some Cheerios looked at us glaring and other just did their stuff.

"I got bored", I said shrugging and she rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Coach will be mad", she said pushing me away when I made one step towards her.

"I just want to help".

"Go away".

"Kill joy. Oh wait, guess what?", I said excited. All day I wanted to tell her but every time I saw her I forgot. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Remember how I was saving for that old motorcycle?", I asked excitedly.

"Wait, you got it!?", Quinn asked.

"Yes it just needs to be fixed and you're going to help me today", I grinned.

"You're just using my cheap labor", Quinn deadpanned.

"Don't say you don't want to speed away on it", Santana said.

"Whatever go away", she wanted to push me again but this time I grabbed her hands and forcefully tugged her to me.

"Lopez come back", Coach shouted. I winked to Quinn then jogged to our side of the field.

"Hey San" Charlie said and I hummed acknowledging her.

"What's going with you two?", she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I thought we talked about this, stay the fuck away from her", she said and I clenched my jaw to refrain from snapping at her.

* * *

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Did your dad see this?", I asked throwing my leg over the motorcycle and straddling it.

"Yes I though he would flip and start screaming"

"But?"

"But for the first time in my life he was happy that I didn't talk to him or didn't ask for money", I felt her doing the same behind me she sat down flush against my back. She snaked her arms around my stomach and put her chin on my shoulder.

I leaned over her tracing my nails along her forearm. She softly trailed her hand down reaching my hips then she put her palms on my thighs. She started to rub them and I can feel her steady hot breath on my neck making my shiver.

"Wanna go play Xbox?", I asked.

"Damn it, you're perfect", she said making my cheeks hot. I don't know whats exactly going on here, but I liked and I won't ruin this moment with questions.

"Last one is going to be a player two", I said quickly hopping off the motorcycle and starting to sprint. I tried to look over my shoulder but I didn't see her. I quickly hopped over the couch but with my luck there was Santana already lying. I didn't have time to move my knee away and it connected with her crotch. She yelped rolling on her side making me almost fall of the couch.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry kitten", I said crawling to her. I started to kiss her cheek then draw my lips to hers, I pecked them few times muttering apologies each time.

"Jeez stop it I can't breathe", she pushed me away rolling of the couch.

"I'm so sorry", I apologised following her on the ground and crawling over her I straddled her stomach.

"Kiss it better", She said hopefully.

"Jerk", I rolled my eyes and stood up then picked up the controller.

* * *

_Santana's P.O.V_

"You suck today" I heard Quinn say when I died fifth time. She along with my hormones are messing with my head. She's sitting leg over leg . Her foot somehow slipped under my jeans and she's trailing her foot up and down my ankle. Damn my hardening buddy isn't helping either.

"Hey focus kitten", she put her hand on my tight dangerously close to my crotch making me slightly jump.

"You look a little red are you alright?", she asked stopping with her foot but tracing her hand over my knee.

"Y-Yes",I squeaked she traced her hand back but this time inside my thigh.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom, pause the game", I said quickly standing up and walking out before she reached my mid tight. Damn damn damn! Fucking hormones. Fucking Quinn playing me. Argh... don't think about Quinn don't think about Quinn... don't think about her soft hands or her kissable lips or her sexy body... don't damn it... I need a cold shower or some magazine and my hand. Damn Charlie she ripped my favourites when she found it under her bed. Well not her but Judy found it. Best day ever. Most uncomfortable talk I ever saw between Charlie and her mom.

* * *

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Someone's early", Santana walked in frowning.

"Yeah", Charlie said looking sad.

"Hey, didn't have a goodnight kiss?", Santana asked and sat down next to me.

"That's the problem I had",

"Whats wrong?",it was me this time who said it.

"I didn't feel anything".

"So...".

"And it's not only with Collin yeah its nice if a boy is a good kisser but there's no fireworks", she huffed.

"It's that summer chick's fault", Santana said.

"Her name is Dani", Charlie snapped.

"Whatever give her a call", she sat down next to me and put her arm over the back of the couch. I leaned into her.

"Let's talk about something else", Charlie said and we know don't push her she will open when she's ready.

"You didn't see anything outside. Like some cool motorcycle?", Santana asked with smirk.

"You mean that piece of shit bike?", Charlie asked making Santana cringe.

"It's not a piece of shit"

"Is it even working?"

"No", I answered with smile.

"It's not a piece of shit", Santana murmured trying to defend her new toy.

"You don't even know how to fix it", Charlie stated the obvious.

"Bitch", Santana snapped at her.

"Don't be a baby", Charlie poked her cheek.

"I'll shave your head when you fall asleep"

"Aww is our firecracker and most badass Latina is pouting?", Charlie mocked.

"Go burn yourself"

* * *

_Next day..._

"Hey Quinn",

"Hi", I tiptoed so I could easily be face to face with her. I quickly pecked her right cheek, very close to her mouth.

"That's all I get?", Santana smiled.

"Yes",

"Cmon it's my birthday",she pouted her lips tapping them with her index finger. I clenched her team jacket and leaned my back against the lockers tugging her with me. She put her elbow on the locker supporting herself. She licked her lips while looking at mine and slowly closed that small gap between us. I felt her lips on mine, making my heart skip a beat. With her other hand she held my hip and slowly trailed it down. She cupped my butt making me moan and I used this opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth. I remembered that we are in school and I really don't want some teacher to see it so with my hand that was clenching her jacket I pushed her away.

"Students are staring" ,I whispered when I opened my eyes.

"Yeah sorry", she said not making move to step away.

"San", I chuckled when she squeezed my butt then pushed her hand away.

"What class do you have?", Santana asked.

"Math"

"Cool let's go", She said interlocking her left hand's fingers with my right's. I looked at her weirdly feeling butterflies in my stomach and heat raising to my cheeks. She picked our backpacks with her right hand and threw it over her shoulder I really wanted to object it but screw that if she wants to be cute acting this chivalrous who am I totell her otherwise?

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Charlie c'mon go with me", Santana said walking in with backpack slung on her shoulder.

"San we had a deal this weekend okay and it's kind of late"

"So what are you going to do lazy? Watch TV? Instead let's go get drunk, I got a few bottles"

"You really need to stop with all that alcohol you workout don't forget that"

"Last time this year i promise"

"You always say that"

"It's not like I'm addicted"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"Charlies' girlfriend is coming here today", I interfered.

"I said don't say anything", Charlie slapped my arm.

"Oh that... that... whats her name again _w__hom you didn't lose your virginity to_?"

"Dani... not everyone is so addicted like you"

"Do you need wine? 'Cause I can give you one, you can have romantic night with candles rose pedals, clean room ah..."

"We are not going have a sex Santana"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I'm not ready"

"Still pick I don't have anywhere to put it maybe 'cause my bff is spending time with her girlfriend. Bros before hoes dude where's that?"

"Stop talk with me like I'm a guy""

"_Quinn_" Santana pointed her finger near my nose.

"What" I squeezed her finger lowering her hand.

"Go with me"

"I have too much homework"

"Bullshit"

"You know how I'm strict with my education, unlike someone"

"Lets go"

"No"

"I'm giving you ten minutes to change your clothes", She plumped down on the couch.

* * *

"San stop perving", I chuckled putting my hand on her mouth and pushed her face to another side. I really tried to fight her but what can I do Lopez's charm gets me all the time.

"Eww", I grimaced when I felt saliva on my palm. I rubbed it off on her shirt. She turned her head to the side looking around then she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Do you have to show this much cleavage?", Santana asked picking my collar trying to pull it up to cover it.

"Stop it", I blushed feeling her fingers brushing my skin. I swatted her hand away then interlocking our fingers together. It's really dark here I don't want to run into wall or something. That's the only reason I'm holding her hand.

"It's good to have keys from the school, where do ya wanna go first?", Santana asked unlocking school.

"Won't we get caught?", I asked nervous.

"Nah Billy's sleeping", she said.

"Oh how about the pool", she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No", I said firmly.

"C'mon it will be fun",

"No San", I tried to drag her to different direction but she just stood her ground.

"Kitten let me down", I harshly hissed when she picked me up. I'm not some rag doll that you can pick whenever you want.

"Careful if I drop that backpack Billy will have to clean up all the good wine",

"_LET ME DOWN!_",

"Seriously hush it's my birthday I do what I want",

"_SANTANA_",

"SHH...",

"I hate you" ,

Santana unlocked the doors to the pool finally putting me down. She turned the light on.

"You're heavy", She commented.

"You're an asshole", I shot back.

"Babe shush there",Santana said and damn my fucking heart started to beat faster at that why god why is she so adorable.

"Hey don't play music so loud", I scolded her.

"Stop worrying", She said picking her bottles from backpack. There where six wine bottles how did they even fit there.

After the fourth bottle I was already tipsy or even drunk Santana pulled me up by my hands spinning me around like crazy making me giggle with some song I don't know.

Santana let go of my hand making me miss tingle she's giving me already.

When some sad part come he kneeled down on her left knee and put her hands on her left chest side where her heart suppose to be, making most dramatically sad expression she could muster.

She failed 'cause a small smile was on her kissable lips.

She quickly jumped on her feet and wrapped her left arm around my waist twirling us around our she put her hands on my elbows tracing them down until she met my fingers.

She putted distance between us and I spin her around and she repeated this with me.

Soon we were both dizzy. On the last one before I could turn around to face her she pressed her front to my back. Soon I felt that we both fell.

_Splash! _We came into cold water.

"Jerk", I giggled slapping her arm. She chuckled swimming away from me on her back. She pulled her shirt over her head then her pants and threw them somewhere now she's only with her bra and shorts.

I quickly hopped on the ground and picked the bottle taking few good swing from it. Then sat down and the end of pool swinging my foot in the water.

_Santana's P.O.V_

I watched as Quinn pushed herself up and sat at the edge of the pool, her feet still dangled in the water. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure, she was literally breath taking.

I couldn't help myself and I swam over to her. I stationed myself between her legs and placed my hands on either side of her. As I pushed myself against her, Quinn giggled putting her hand on my sternum pushing me away.

I came back to her though and with my right hand I began to caress Quinn's thigh slowly tracing my fingernails to her inside thigh pushing my limits watching how she stopped breathing.

She pushed herself on her feet getting me confused and missing her soft skin already.

"Ohh free show," I slurred when she pulled her shirt off.

She chuckled and picked up bottle and took few big swing off it. She walked towards pool end and crouched holding it for me. I pick it up drinking last drops.

She smiled to me and slide out of her skirt.

My mouth feels dry and I don't know if maybe this from how beautiful she is or that I'm start to get sober just looking at her. I put bottle on the ground next to her.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" I asked when she reached to unclasp her bra.

I quickly turn my head around not wanting to seem like a creeper, the tent in my short was not helping at all. I was beginning to get as hard as a rock and a semi naked Quinn was not helping at all.

She dived into the water. I stared as she swam her way over to me. I couldn't help but lick my lips as she resurfaced.

"Hi," She said trapping me, putting her hands on each side on me.

"Hey," I tried to control my breathing. Her eyes are so beautiful right now and that twinkle in her eyes isn't helping me at all.

She leaned forwards and kissed me. My hands automatically went to her hips. She bit my lower lip, I opened my eyes and saw her with most lustful look.

Tongues are fighting for domination, teeth is clenching and my dick is rock hard.

I turned us around and hoisted her up on the end of pool, while I still remained in the pool. I gripped on to her hips as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her hungrily and desperately, her hands tangled around my hair. My lips began to leave a trail down her neck, biting her pulse point. I couldn't help but suck on her neck and leave a red mark behind as she moaned my name out.

Quinn pulled away and stared into my eyes as she caress my cheek, her thumb traced over my lips. I saw the lust in her eyes and I knew she saw the lust in my. Her legs unwrapped from my legs and scooted back, giving my a chance to hoist myself up from the pull and get out.

I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She didn't waste time, she began to kiss my neck as I walked over to one of the pool chairs and carefully placed her on her.

I laid myself on top of her and began to massaged her breast. She was grinding on my dick making it impossibly hard. I caressed her breast while sucking her pulse point. She dug her fingernails into my neck and shoulder when we started to grind faster.

She undid my clasp and I threw my bra away. I started to palm her breast tracing my thumb over hard bud making her moan loudly.

Quinn's hand trailed lower and she cupped my hard cock. It was my time to moan. She starts to rub my hard tick over my boxers. Her hand traced till she cupped my ass, and the grips onto tightly when I bite down on her left breast.

Her hand make her way to the hem of my boxers and she tugs at them, pulling the down to my knees freeing my dick. She looked at it with wide eyes and I started to feel not only insecure but scared she might started to freak out. That is not the case, when she places her hand on my abs and slowly begins to make her way down.

She's not just somebody I can fuck and leave. I tried to push myself up. But she just held my neck strong.

"Lucy Q I can't... we can't do this", I tried to push away my needs and think with the right head.

"Stop calling me that San... I know you care Santana, please just show me that you care," She said and I made mistake looking in her deep hazel eyes.

I took a shaky breath when she cupped my dick's head tracing her fingers around it. I took her hand and wrap it around my cock. Rhythmically I guided her hand up and down. I let out a moan as she tugs at it, I kiss her neck as she continues to do this. I get harder by each tug if possible, and I can feel my pre-cum dripping out of the tip of my dick.

I attacked her breast with my lips flicking my tongue over nipple making her squirm underneath me. I kissed my way up to her throat, I moaned when she trailed her fingernails down and up my dick.

She opened her eyes trapping my soul.

She licked her lips, letting go off my dick and then hooks her thumbs to her panties slowly tugging it down. I can't myself and I help her take them off. Soon both of out underwear's are gone.

There is nothing between us, our naked body's lay next to each other. I caress every inch of her body, admiring the beauty that is Lucy Quinn Fabray.

"You're so beautiful." I said looking at her body.

"You're a sweet-talker," We both chuckled. She tugged my head down to her lips kissing me roughly.

"Breathe through your nose babe," She mockingly repeated my words when we kissed first time. One of my hand trailed down I pinched her clit. I begin to rub it, making her squirm beneath me.

"Mmm... you're... driving... me...crazy," She said between kisses squirming. She spread her legs even wider and lifted her hips opening for me.

"You really haven'y done this before?" I joked.

"I read a lot," She said making her cheeks even more red than before. I looked into her eyes doubting.

Maybe I should step out, I still have some time.

But my thoughts quickly disappeared when she kissed my lips. I can't wait any longer, my hand wraps around my hard dick and a bring it to her pussy. I place it between her folds and rub it against them. I can feel how wet she is for me.

"Baby," Quinn moaned.

I line up my dick with her entrance, I circle the tip of my dick around her entrance, teasing her. I can't do it for long because I am so horny.

I slowly push myself forward, my dick entering her slowly.

Quinn arched her back as she moaned in pain. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby. Do you want to stop?" Quinn shook her head "no" as she continued to hiss and dig her nails into my back.

It's almost painful, but the feeling of being inside her is beyond amazing. I pushed my length all the way inside her, stopping a few more times, when she dug her nails harder into my back.

"You're so tight," I moan as her walls tightly hug around my dick. It feels so fucking good, I can practically feel myself cumming.

I started to kiss her neck wanting her to relax.

"Relax, close your eyes and just feel this" I said kissing her lips.

I slowly began to thrust in and out of her, Quinn begins to moan as I do this. After awhile she started to meet my thrusts.

My places grip onto her hips, holding her steady as I thrust inside her. I moan loudly, she feels so dam good.

Her nails scratched my back as we went a rhythmic pace.

"Santana," Quinn moan.

I kiss every inch of expose skin on her body, her hands are tangled in my hair. She manages to pull my face up and kiss my lips. She bite down on my bottom lip, as I thrust a little harder into her.

"You feel so dam good," I grunted.

After awhile she started to meet my thrusts and she moaned. Her nails scratched my back with the pace we set. She roughly grabbed behind my neck and tugged it down. Soon I felt soft lips devouring me in a passionate kiss.

"San... that... feels... good", She said between moaning when I rub her clit.

"You... feel... good...", I retorted back.

"Oh baby, go faster and harder." Our bodies were covered in sweat. I do as she asks and I go faster and harder. Hitting a spot inside her that her eyes roll into the back of her head. I can feel my orgasm is coming soon.

"Babe... Look...at me" I demanded. She opened her eyes and I can feel her walls trapping my dick, "I'm so close,"

I can feel my face getting red, and I see that Quinn is so close to her climax. I give a few more powerful thrust sending her over the edge making her cum, she is shouting my name as this happens. Her toes curl as she arches her back and mouth forms the perfect "o" as her orgasm rips though her.

My balls begin to clench and I can't hold on any longer, my hot sperm spurts out of my dick, filling Quinn up. I cum inside her hard, she moans as this happens. I cum even harder when I hear her say my name. I kiss all over neck as this happens.

My thrusts became sloppy and I stopped when I felt her relax. I kissed her but this time more emotionally.

We broke apart from lack of air. I look into those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers.

I slowly pull out and we both moan at the loss of contact. My dick is now soften.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, that was amazing."

"Yeah it really was."

I slump over Quinn and I feel her kiss the side of my head. I turn mu head to face her and she connects our lips with the passion, it wasn't demanding, it was more caring.

It wasn't a kiss that demanded another round but more like a kiss that showed our love.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thats not reall update go check chapter 9 and in 10 i made changes

Now That I know What I Want

Chapter 10

Quinn's P.O.V

This has been the worst month ever. Not only is Santana ignoring the fact that we slept together but I've felt weird. Every morning I feel sick and I puke my guts out, not not mention the awful headaches I get. Also I missed my period. And I'm starting to freak out.

"What's wrong sweetie?", Rachel said touching my forehead with her palm.

"I feel sick"

"Maybe you're pregnant", she joked, chuckling at the end. I hadn't thought about that...

"Oh my god what if... ", I said horrified and she just chuckled. She just fucking laughed.

"Q two have to take a part in tango not one".

"I slept with Santana", I blurt out.

"What?", her face went pale.

"I-I slept with her a-and we didn't use anything... what if I'm pregnant Rach?", Tears welled in my eyes. My life is going to be over.

"First we're going to buy a pregnancy test, okay", she said hugging me trying to calm me down while I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh sweetie everything is going to be alright"

QSQS

I saw Santana standing with a girl from my squad named Anna.

"Hey kitten", I walked towards them. I clenched Santana's shirt and jerked her head down to meet my lips. I chuckled when she ducked her head down with a blush creeping on her face after the kiss.

"We need to talk", she whispered and I nodded my head.

We walked away from Anna into restroom.

"Look what happened between us, it shouldn't have happened at all", her tone was cold and I had never heard her use it on me. I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. I knew that was why she's ignoring me but it still stung.

"Lets just forget what happened, okay?", she put her hands in her pockets. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't tell her at all. I'll just tell her when I know for certain that I'm pregnant or maybe I'll never tell her. It's not like she would care.

"Don't Lucy Q, please don't cry", she stepped forward and I backed away.

"Don't touch me", I hissed when she wanted to put her hands on my shoulders.

"Q", I blocked her voice out.

"C'mon Quinn, we can still be friends", Friends. Ha right.

"You just don't understand do you?", Don't I make it obvious that I want more than friendship from her?

"What do you want from me?", she snapped.

"For you not to fucking ignore me", I said.

"Well go to Noah he won't ignore you"

"What?!", What the fuck is she talking about?

"Did you sleep with Puck?"

"What?!"

"Did you?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Santana where the heck did you hear this?"

"He bragged about it to the whole school and someone saw him in a room with you. Or more specifically on top of you"

"Santana I don't even like him and he grosses me out!"

"So did you sleep with him?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes or no?" she huffed impatiently.

"No he tried t-to but I pushed him away then he didn't listen and I kicked him and then I found you"

"Wait... he forced himself on you?"

"Santana, stop I'm fine! Everything's fine! Calm down!", I tried to block her way when she tried to walk past me.

"Santana", I said this time more forceful and grabbed her shoulder trying to stop her but she just shook it off.

"Hey Puck", she called him when we reached football players.

"What do you want?"

"Your head", she jabbed him in the cheek.

"Bitch!", He tackled her to the ground.

"Puck!", I screamed trying to grasp his hand and tug him away from her.

"Help me!", I shouted to the football players that were just enjoying the fight. I looked back at them and now Santana was on top of him pounding her fist in his face.

"Don't- *punch*- fucking- *punch* -touch-*punch*- her -*punch*- again..."

"I... will fucking... kill you...", she panted standing up trying to smooth her jacket. Her hair is sticking out of her ponytail. Her nose and lips are bleeding and her cheek is starting to swell.

"Slut", Puck groaned making a fatal mistake, standing up. She turned around and like wild animal. I blocked her way putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Please San calm down", I hugged her neck. I kept my strong hold on her neck and finally felt her muscles starting to relax.

When I felt her tense again I looked over my shoulder to find Puck glaring at her.

I quickly released her but kept my hand clenching her collar, yanking her so she would walk away with me.

"Santana, you really need to stop with all that fighting" I scolded her finally releasing her and walking away.

"Q"

"Don't, you said what you had to say, now stay away" I said not meeting her eyes.

Charlie's P.O.V

"Hey munchkin", I walked in Quinn's room.

"Hey", she replied with a distant and sad voice confusing me and making me frown.

"Talk to me", I plopped next to her on her bed.

"About?".

"What's wrong?" .

"Nothing", she gulped while her eyes started tearing up.

"Quinnie bear", I poked her ribs.

"I'm fine", she bit her lip. I just waited in silence I know she's debating whether to tell me or not.

"I-"

"You what?"

"I-I-I", she took deep breath and closed her eyes before starting to sob.

"Baby girl, everything is going be okay", I said kissing her forehead enveloping her in my arms while she dampened my shirt.

"I'm-m pregnant"

"What? Are you like sure?", I asked shocked.

"I got like six tests and they all say the same", she said calming down a little.

"Wha... I... I don't have words... Who did you sleep with?"

"Santana", I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. I'm going to kill her.

"When?"

"When you couldn't go with us because of Dani"

"Did... Did you tell her?"

"She said it meant nothing and I just wanted to be sure..."

"That's okay, everything's okay", I tried to calm her when she clenched my shirt letting her tears fall freely.

"Breathe", I said when I thought she was going to have a panic attack. I started to breathe deeply so she would follow me.

"What am I going to do?", she asked.

"You're just going to go through with it", I kissed her head's crown.

Santana's P.O.V

I was telling our new team girl our strategy when I felt someone roughly pull my shoulder making me turn around. I wanted to give this person a piece of mind when I felt hard smack on my cheek. My head turned right from the impact.

"What the fuck?", I glared at Charlie.

"You bitch!", she screamed.

"What's your fucking problem?", I shouted back while she stepped forward and clenched my team jacket.

"I thought we were family", she spat. Never in my life had I seen her so angry. She pushed me and I lost my balance when my calves bumped against the bench. I fell down on my backside.

"What the hell?"

"Oh now you don't know what you did wrong. Don't cha you're a fucking jerk?!", she laughed creeping me out. I'm so close to beating her up. I furiously got up on my feet.

"You're fucking insane", I said.

"I warned you, but you just did what I asked you not to do!", she's doing some crazy things with her hands moving them everywhere while shouting.

"Why couldn't you just listen?", she asked.

"Look, she wanted it and I wanted it, what's the big fucking deal?", I said.

"You fucking took advantage of her", she walked towards me pointing her finger at me.

"She could have said 'no' if she didn't want it, but she didn't! Hell, she even said she wanted it... So what's the fucking problem?"

"You just couldn't keep in your pants!"

"Oh c'mon it's not like she didn't want it!"

"You freaking knew she had feelings for you, why did you lead her on?"

"I took her virginity, okay I'm sorry but she threw herself at me with all those touches and all"

"You fucking asshole!"

"Calm down"

"You knocked her up!", she shouted.

"I...What?!" My heart stopped.

"Do you think I never saw your little gazes after this summer. Do you think I never recognized your game around Lucy. I told you, I fucking begged, you stay away from her but you just had to do this", she continued this time calmer her voice is weaker.

"I knew you were attracted to each other, but damn you, I didn't think you would need to get her fucking drunk" I'm feeling like a total asshole right now.

And I'm feeling so guilty for making Quinn drunk and then just taking her virginity she deserved something special, something romantic, when she was ready.

"I never thought my fucking best friend who I thought of like a sister would break my little sister's heart. You know what's worse it's not that... That you broke your promises whenever we talked about it, not that you lied to my fucking face but that, that my little sisters' heart is broken because of you, jerk. Do you think it was easy for me when she said it was yours? Do you think it was easy when she broke down not knowing what to do? When she said that she wanted to tell you but you just gave her a shitty excuse 'oh sorry that doesn't mean anything' " she said sarcastically.

"I mean, why did you fuck her if it didn't mean anything? Damn Santana I-I thought we were family" she teared up almost whispering the last part breaking my heart.

"I thought we had each others back" she looked at my eyes one last time before walking away.

QSQS

"Quinn!", I shouted jogging up to her.

"Stay away", she hissed.

"Quinn", I reached for her elbow, softly grabbing it, and stopping her.

"What?"

"I want to talk"

"No Santana just no, stay away"

"Quinn"

"There's nothing more to say"

"I know you're pregnant"

"What!? How?"

"That doesn't matter"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I fucking tried, but you said it didn't mean anything and I didn't want to waste your freaking time with 'what if's..." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I"

"You what? Stay away from me Santana"

"You know I won't"

"Santana just give me time to think things over"

"Quinn", I said grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go", she dug her fingernails into my forearm with her another hand.

"Q", I whispered tugging her but she stood her ground.

"Stay away", she tried to push me when I stepped closer towards her.

"I will scream rape or fire or something else" she threatened.

"Lucy Q, damn it! I just want to talk", I'm frustrated, I know what I said earlier was a fucking jerk move, but what Charlie said shook me. They really are my family and now Quinn is pregnant with my kid and I really have to take responsibility.

"What do you fucking want from me?" , It's not everyday that you hear Quinn cursing.

"Look I'm an asshole I know it, but give me a chance I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm sorry I freaked out about Puck and you but please just give me a chance"

"Santana"

"Quinn please", I begged tugging her again this time she let me. I snaked my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me. She put her head and hand on my shoulder. Her shoulders started to shake and I know she's crying. I let her hand go and tightly wrapped my arm around her smaller back. I can feel my own eyes starting to get wet and the lump in my throat isn't helping at all.

"Shh... Babe I'm with you", I kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled into my neck.

"So what's the plan?", I asked her when we both calmed down.

"I still need to tell my parents"

"Can't you just like wait until the baby is born?" I asked hopeful.

"San they will notice it"

"I know I'm jus..."

"Just what?"

"I'm nervous, like really nervous and scared"

"Put yourself in my place"

"We are together in this, alright?" I pushed away a little bit bringing my hand to her chin gently lifting her head. Trying to catch her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Today and we are going to. If you really want make it up to me, you will have start now"

"Wait... C-Can't we tell them, I don't know later? It's Russel's hunting Friay", Damn it, damn it, breathe Lopez breathe in, breathe out, he's not going to kill you, just beat the hell out of you and probably shoot you few times. Yeah that's it. He will take easy on you.

"I want to tell them as soon as I can. You don't know how hard it is to lie to them"

"You're not lying you just not telling, them that's all"

"Santana", she huffed.

"Sorry", I said putting my forehead against hers.

"We have to go, class will end soon"

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here by the way?", I asked still tightly holding her in my arms.

"Restroom", she said closing her eyes. She looked tired and older.

"I really need to go to class", she said. I released her but still had my arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes the small smile on her face is making me happier inside.

"What class?", I asked.

"History" I tugged her and we started to walk.

Quinn's P.O.V

"Can you stop it you're going to make me nervous", I said when Santana tapped her heel on the ground for the hundredth time.

"What you're not nervous? Is crazy Russell going to fucking kill me and I'm too young and too beautiful for that"

"Of course I'm scared but can you stop talking about yourself for a second... What if they disown me? ... Oh my god", I panicked and started to slap Santana's thigh repeatedly.

"Hey", she stopped by interlacing our fingers together.

"It's all your fault! Why did you start talking?", I said frowning at her. The front door opened and Mom and Dad walked in.

"Mom, Dad can we talk for a second" I asked nervously.

"Of course, honey", Mom's voice was suspicious and she looked at our interlaced hands, with a small smirk on her lips.

"I'm going to bathroom", Santana stood up but I stopped her quickly yanking her jacket bringing her face closer.

"If you leave, it will be me who will fucking hunt you down, I will shove my dad's gun so far up your fucking ass", I hissed in her ear making her gulp but she listened to me and sat down.

"So honey what's going on?", I looked at Santana but she just continued to shake her leg and clench her jean's fabric. She's not helping, she's just making me more nervous. Why did I think that having her here would be a great idea?

"I... we... Santana..." What to say, what to say.

"I knocked her up", Santana said so fast she looked at me with wide eyes. That's how we eased into the topic... Yay for Santana, fucking yay!

My moms face paled while my father looked confused.

"What's that mean?", he asked.

"I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant", I stuttered.

"You're what?!", he stood up and I flinched from his aggressive tone.

"She's pregnant, I made her pregnant, sir" Santana cringed at her own words but she looked like she was ready to jump in. My lovely asshole knight.

"Get out!", he shouted


	12. Chapter 12

Hello just woke up and my beta send me this. I hope it's not getting boring

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"Santana get out", Dad screamed. She took a moment to look at him then turned her head to me, catching my eyes. I squeezed her hand nodding slightly. She looked like she's debating but I squeezed her hand quickly and she leaned to my face.

"If you need something text me, okay?", she said and I nodded my head again. She quickly stood up and walked past my parents. My dad's glare followed her to the door. We stayed silent until Charlie's croaked voice filled the room.

"What's with all shouting?" she asked plopping down next to me yawning. My father glared at me before shaking his head and walking away while my mother looked like she wanted to say something. Charlie enveloped me in her arms and I feeling like crying but no tears are coming out.

"I'm sorry" I said exhausted. Mom walked closer to us and sat down next to me.

"Honey we're not mad. I always thought that we were going to be grandparents after you finished school and college then you'd settle down. But let's look at the bright side, I can finally brag about not only my daughters but also about granddaughter or grandson. Tommorow we will schedule an appointment with a doc, okay?", I put my head on my moms chest snuggling closer to her, nodding my head, while she traced her finger trough my hair.

"How about you go to your room and I'm going to make you tea ,how's that sound?", I nodded into my mom's chest. Charlie finally released me and I got up. I walked up the stairs to my room.

"What are you doing here?", I asked surprised to see Santana in my room and splayed on bed.

"I was halfway home but that nagging feeling in my chest told me I should be with you", she said. I slipped in my bed and lay on my side next to her. She wrapped her arm around my waist rubbing my back. Her face was so close that our breath mixed together.

"Hey honey", my mother said behind the door knocking few times.

"Damn", Santana said with wide eyes releasing me and climbing off the bed.

"Just go under the bed", I said making her scowl.

"Now is not a time to argue", I rolled my eyes when she huffed but rolled under my bed.

"Come in", I said.

"Santana you can roll out from under the bed" My mom opened the door and walked in with one cup in hand.

"Shit", we heard Santana squeak out before pulling her head out under my bed while her other half still hid.

"Get up", my mom said softly shutting the doors. Santana quickly obliged crawling out and standing up.

"How did you know?", Santana asked awkwardly scratching her neck.

"Mom knows everything", my mom smiled softly.

"You two are not so quiet together"

"Oh... I-I-I should go", Santana said pointing her thumb to the window.

"Stay", mom rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. She gave me the cup and winked to Santana before going out.

"Well I'm glad not everybody hates me", Santana shut the curtains and crawled to me. I put the cup on nightstand and snuggled closer to her draping my leg over her stomach.

"Mhmm... I could get used to that", she muttered while rubbing my leg. I hummed squeezing her firmly then relaxing my muscles.

"I should probably go before Russell sees me"

"Stay"

"Quinn"

"I need you" she looked straight to my eyes.

"Babe", Santana said stopping my hand.

"I will wake you up early so that you could go, but now stay please", I said tracing pattern on her collarbone with my fingernails.

"Okay", she kissed my temple letting her lips linger. I released her getting under the sheet and she quickly took off her pants and jacket slipping next to me. I lied on my right side taking her hand bringing her front closer to my back. I interviewed our fingers together. We talked about everything until sleep took us over.

* * *

"San... kitten... wake up", I pushed her away from my back.

"San"

"Santana", I ran my fingers to her cut on her lip from her fight with Puck.

"What?", she croaked out opening her eyes.

"You have to go"

"Why"

"You're not on my father's good side right now, remember?"

"Argh... what time is it?"

"Six a.m"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now... argh...", she rubbed her eyes groaning loudly making me laugh. I snuggled closer to her.

"I can't go if you sleep on me" She said.

"I know, I know" I rolled off her watching how she put her pants on.

"See ya later" she leaned and kissed my cheek before leaving through the window.

* * *

_Santana's P.O.V_

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked amused.

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"That eyebrow lift and that glare at the same time" I tried again making her chuckle.

"Do you think they know?" Quinn whispered in my ear when we walked through school corridor.

"Know what?" I draped my arm around her shoulder and looked at her.

"Santana" she said in a firm voice.

"I think they were whispering and looking at us 'cause you're with me. You are in the Cheerios while I'm the most awesome person in this school"

"The most important thing is that Sue doesn't find out", she said making me frown.

"Why's that?"

"She's going to kick me out of squad"

"I think you should to quit it"

"What... no I'm still not showing"

"Look I'm not going let you do all those crazy Sue diets and her crazy routines"

"I mean it quit it or I'm going to have this for you" I said and she stopped walking pushing me away and looking at me.

"And how are you going to do that?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm just going to tell her" I told her in bored tone.

"Do that and I'm going to scalp you"

"Well I'm gonna take my chances"

"Why are you looking for argument?"

"You have to be safer do you really think that pressure will be good?"

"I will be fine"

"Damn it Q", I said frustrated. She tried to walk away but I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Stop being stubborn" I said.

"I know you're right but give me a moment for my pride" I released her and she poked my stomach before walking away.

"Let's go to park after school" I shouted making her turn around she nodded and blushed when she saw that students were listening and looking at her.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

After school Charlie drove me home and I changed. I took a good hour to dress myself up.

_Where the fk are ya?_

Santana texted me.

_Still home_

I texted back.

_Move your ass here_

I rolled my eyes

_What a charmer_

_Ya know it_

I walked out the front door locking it.

_Want me to come get ya?_

_No. Be there in 10_

I texted her back.

"Hey" I said walking to Santana. She hugged me.

"You smell nice" She murmured in my neck kissing it few times making me shudder.

"Don't I always?" I asked cheekily we let go of each other. We walked around with our hands interlocked. She was talking about her crazy day I giggled putting my other hand on her hand which was laced with mine. I led us to nearby bench. She sat down, and I feeling braver than ever, sat down on her lap. She wrapped her hands around my waist and I wrapped mine over her shoulders. I leaned and nuzzled my face in her neck. I sighed happily. I pulled my face slightly away and pecked her nose. She scrunched it making me giggle. I smiled my shy smile and bit my tongue.

"And that's another story to my 'I'm fucking awesome' list.

"If I didn't like you so much I would think you are psycho" I blurt out.

"I'm just very likeable psycho" She joked.

* * *

_Santana's P.O.V_

"So you like me?" I asked trying to catch Quinn's reaction. She started toying with her necklace slightly nodding her head looking kind of flushed.

"You think I'm cute" I asked with a smirk.

"You think I'm the most awesome and beautiful girl" she rolled her eyes.

"Stop complimenting yourself" I brought my hand to her picking her cross from her fingers and started to traced it with my thumb.

"I'm still waiting for the answer"

"C'mon it's not so hard to tell me I'm amazing" I tried her to say it.

"No you're not"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Your eyes are telling me different things"

"Stop imagining things" she stubbornly said.

"Oh c'mon "

"Why are you making this harder?"

"Why can't you just say I'm amazing and that you want my amazing ass as yours"

"I really want to strangle you right now"

"Still waiting"

"You know what? Forget it"

"You know you want it"

" I think you are really cute. I think you are very beautiful. I really, really like you and I really want you to be my girlfriend"

"What? I didn't hear" I smirked when she rolled her eyes taking breath.

"You are the most adorable and cutest person I have ever met. I really like you and you are the most beautiful girl in this universe. You're really awesome and I really want you to be my girlfriend. So will you?" she chewed her lower lip.

"Wow so many compliments and I didn't even had to ask", I teased sneaking my hand behind her neck I tugged her closer to me and started to lean towards her. She stopped me putting her hand on my mouth.

_Quinn's p.o.v_

"So will you?" I asked.

"Say I'm awesome one more time" she said making me more frustrated. I'm so fucking nervous right now and she's playing around. I really don't like this.

"Whatever" I pushed her face completely away from mine.

"Babe, of course I'm going to be your girlfriend " she smiled making my heart melt like an ice and butterflies jumping in my stomach. She tugged my face to her and barely brushed her lips with mine. I clenched her jacket while trapped her lower lip slighty sucking it. It wasn't kind of awkward like our first kiss , I fully relaxed devouring her taste not like our second kiss. We didn't stop for a second coz people may be staring like our third. It was perfect with fire works and it was calm. To me it was our perfect kiss.

"Wait you're not agreeing only 'cause I'm caring your kid?" I slightly pulled away.

"You really made me believe you were smart. Our kid is just bonus. If I didn't like you I wouldn't ask you to kiss me for so long or to cope a feel"

"Oh by the way, as your girlfriend my right is to grope you whenever I want", Santana emphasized this by lowering her hand lower and cupping my ass making me jump in her hold. I chuckled making myself comfortable in her lap and kissing her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

So there is changes. Almost everything kind of changed. Oh and people i have a Beta author named ' HereandNow27 ' this awesome person fixed my mistakes and gave me this idea about bringing new character. Hope you will like the changes tell me what do you think :)))

Now that I know what I want.

Chapter 13

Quinn's P.O.V

"Go say hello," Sam said when he saw Santana with her team mates at the end of corridor.

"I said hello early," I lied.

"Aww Quinnie is shy," Rachel said as she pinched my cheek.

"I'm not... Should I give her a hug or a kiss her but what if she doesn't want it?" I murmured.

"Just kiss her but not too heavy, remember we're still in school," Sam smirked

I scowled at him and slapped his shoulder.

"Why did I tell you everything?" I asked him.

"'Cause I'm good a listener while Rachel here is an unstoppable talker," He said as playful threw his arm around Rachel's shoulder making her blush. I wanted to coo at how cute they look but Rachel gave me a glare stopping me.

Just then I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist

"Hi," Santana said pecking my lips when I turned my head trying to look over my shoulder. She snaked on hand on my stomach splaying her fingers on it.

"Hey," I blushed putting my hands on hers and leaning into her.

"Are you guys an item?" Santana asked Sam suspiciously when she saw how close he and Rachel were.

"Everything good Lopez," Sam said back, ignoring her previous question.

"Are you item?" Santana asked him again.

"What? No," Sam said quickly dropping his arm from Rachel's shoulder and they both blushed.

"Okay... Well bye," Santana said and tried to drag me but I resisted. However she didn't give up either and I ended up letting her drag me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked giving up.

"Janitor's closet," She said in her 'duh' voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanna make out," Santana said shrugged.

"Not now," I said.

"But…" Santana pouted.

"Later okay, the bell is about to ring anyway," I said calmly and kissed her pout away.

"You owe me though," She smirked and I felt her hand squeeze my waist.

"Walk me to my class?" I used my Fabray charm and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay stop it," She surrendered, "I'll walk you to class."

I smiled triumphantly. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we made our way to my next class, it didn't take us too long before we got to my class.

"Oh my gosh you're one of the clingy types," She said when I hugged her next to my class, I didn't want to let go of her.

"I'm sorry, this is my first relationship," I pouted and released her. I pecked her cheek and walked to class.

Santana's P.O.V

"Take a picture it will last longer," I murmured angrily to the new girl when I noticed that she was checking me out.

"Thanks for the permission," The new girl said.

I looked at her scowling. She surprised me by taking her phone out and actually daring to take the picture of me.

"Are you insane?" I asked shutting my locker.

"No, I'm Brittany," She replied.

"Weirdo," I said.

"This school is huge," Brittany commented as she looked around with wide eyes, "Like some pentagon…I think I might be lost."

"Where do you need to go?" I asked curiosity got the best of me.

"Principal's office," Brittany said while biting her lip.

"Okay, come on," I nodded my head signaling for her to follow me, "I'll walk you there."

She nodded and quickly followed me. I honestly don't know why I was walking her; I didn't even like most of the people from this school

"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary," Brittany said out of nowhere.

"Okay..." I said in confusion.

This girl is just leaving me speechless, I ignored her comment and we continued to make our way through the school. As we turned the corridor I notice that she was shivering slightly and had Goosebumps on her arms.

"Don't you have a sweater? It's fucking Ohio not Hawaii," I commented.

"I wore a tank-top today 'cause I thought it was summer. No one ever taught me how to read a calendar," Brittany pouted so innocently.

I only met this girl five minutes ago but damn that pout. I let out a reluctant sigh and took my team jacket off and handed it to her.

"Here take my jacket," I said, "You can use it for today and give it to me later on…you know when you actually have a jacket on."

She looked surprised but her expression quickly changed to excited.

"Thank you," She said and gave me a toothy smile.

"Okay, we're here. See this door?" I asked turning my head to watch her.

She nodded her head.

"That's the main office, go through there and you'll find the principal's office with no problem," I said, "And don't worry it doesn't look like that pentagon shit you mentioned before."

"And you say I'm weirdo," Brittany pouted.

"Hey!" I scoffed while she chuckled.

"Just go in there," I nodded my head towards the direction.

"Thank you umm... Tan unicorn," Brittany said making me chuckle.

"Santana Lopez," I said smiling.

"That suits you better. I'm Brittany S. Pierce but don't get confused I have nothing to do with Britney Spears," Brittany rambled.

"That's cool," I said while nodding my head. My eyes immediately caught sight of a blonde walking into her classroom; she was a few meters behind Brittany, "Alright well I'll see you around Britt."

Brittany nodded and surprised me with a hug. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush creeping on her cheeks when she released me.

"See ya," She smiled.

I gave her on last smile before I walked past her towards Quinn, who had already entered the class. I walk in the class and spot Quinn, she was seated next to her classmates, probably letting them copy her homework.

Quinn's P.O.V

I see Santana walk in and she immediately smiles at me. She takes her usual seat next to me and scoots her chair closer to me. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arm around my shoulders while placing her free hand on my thigh. I could feel her hand slowly moving up higher on my thigh, it's already under my shirt, dangerously close to my panties

"Nice try," I said stopping her hand.

Santana scoffed playful and roll her eyes. I lightly began to trace her forearm with my fingernails like I always do. She softly kisses my temple and I put my head on her shoulder nuzzling my nose and yawning.

"Who was that girl you were talking with? I have never seen her before," I asked.

"Brittany, she's pretty cool a little weird but cool," She said excited.

"Is she on your team?" I asked, remembering the team jacket that Brittany girl was wearing.

"No," Santana said.

"Then why she's wearing your team jacket?" I asked.

"I gave her my jacket, she was cold," Santana shrugged.

"What if I get cold?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes.

"You have me," She said smiled, holding me tighter in her arms and snuggling closer to me.

My classmates looked weirdly at us so I grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Santana didn't question me; she simply followed me wherever I was taking her.

I led her to the nearest janitor's closet I could find. I pulled her quickly when I opened the door; she managed to close it behind us once we were in. I wasted no time and immediately crashed my lip onto hers. Santana let out a moan in surprise and kissed me back, her hands immediately found my hips and she pulled me closer to her. Moments later, I felt Santana's wet tongue slide between my lips. I welcomed it with my tongue.

As our tongues rubbed against each other, I felt her hands slide down my back towards my bottom. I squirmed a little when Santana squeezed my butt lightly and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck as my hands entangled in her hair, slowly scratching her scalp. I moaned, arching my neck giving her more access.

"Kitten don't you dare to leave a mark," I muttered when I felt her softly suck on a spot on my neck.

"Too late for that munchkin," Santana murmured by my neck, causing me to push her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"You're not that much older than I am, stop calling me a munchkin. It's such a turn off," I pouted drawing my hands down from her neck to her lower back. I nuzzled my nose in her neck.

"Is rubbing your sent on me your way of marking me or something? Or are you just being clingy," She teased.

"You know what? I won't be clingy anymore," I said and pulled away completely, crossing my arms.

"Babe," Santana began.

"You're the whiny one," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her like some five year kid.

She walked closer to me and tried to kiss me but I pulled my head away. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned away.

"Who's being clingy now," I said making her groan.

I pushed her away slightly and made my way out of that closet, Santana quickly followed behind.

"Babe," Santana whined.

I stopped and turned around to look at her and her pout. I quickly looked around us, finding that we were alone in this corridor.

I pushed her into the locker and leaned agonizingly slow into her. I brush my lips against her and then I bit her lower lip, tugging it softly to me. When she put her hand on my back I quickly swatted them away, I moved my kisses to her ear nibbling her earlobe. I trailed my kisses down a little pausing just beneath her ear and started to suck lightly.

Just as she lets out a moan I stopped and push myself away. Santana gives me and incredulous look and I winked at her before walking away, leaving her alone and flushed.

Santana's P.O.V

"Hey Sanny," Brittany startled me when she tapped my shoulder behind me. I was in the field juggling ball waiting for practice to start.

"Hi Britt-Britt," I said with smile on my face already feeling her energy, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying out for the Cheerios," Brittany said in an exciting tone.

"Good luck," I said, really hoping that she would get in.

"Thanks," She smiled, "So…do you wanna hang out later today?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers? What if I'm some serial killer?" I teased.

"You're not a stranger, you're Sanny," Brittany said.

"C'mon. I really don't know what's good around here and you're the only person I met today," She said in a hopeful tone.

"Okay but you're buying me something," I smiled amused when she nodded her head quickly and smiled brightly, "Hey give me your phone."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"So I can give you my number," I said and held my hand out.

"But my mom told me not to give my phone to strangers," She crossed her arms over chest.

"You said I'm not a stranger," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm just messing with you," She grinned at me, giving me her phone.

I quickly typed my number in and then sent myself a message so I could have her number too.

"Text me when you have time," I said giving her phone back.

I began to look around and I spotted Quinn with Cheerios. I really don't want her to do those lifts, what if something happen and she falls. I need to talk some sense into her.

"Hey," Britt put her hand on my shoulder shaking it softly.

"What?" I asked turning my head to her.

"Becoming a cosmonaut?" Brittany asked.

"What?" I asked confused. I really don't understand this girl sometime.

"You just spaced out," She said.

"Sorry," I muttered looking back at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at me but then her eyes saw something and her sweet smile disappeared, she furrowed her eyebrows looking between me and Brittany.

"Is she's your girlfriend?" Brittany asked releasing my shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"She's hot," Brittany said licking her lips.

"She's beautiful," I said dreamily but then Brittany's words reached my brain, "Hands off, she's all mine,"

I tried to glare at her but smile tugged my lips when she held her hands up with an innocent expression.

"Okay I'm going to annoy her a little," I announced walking away.

Quinn's P.O.V

When Santana reached me, she tried leaning to kiss me but I put my hand on her mouth.

"No kissing me for you today," I said while pushing her mouth away.

"What? Why Not?" Santana whined once again while stomping her foot.

"Let's not forget that I'm so clingy," I crossed my arms pouting.

She smirked a little and started to tickle me until I gave up. Santana smiled and softly pecked my lips.

"What are you going to do after practice?" I asked. I already know that she doesn't have anything better to do than just stay home.

"I'm going to be in the field a little more and then I'm going to go out with Britt for a little bit," She said excited.

"Oh," I frowned disappointed. I really wanted to spend some time with her.

"Hey you're not mad, are you?" She asked.

"No. It's fine," I pecked her cheek.

"Lopez! Come back to our half of the field god damn it!" Her coach shouted.

Santana jogged away but not before stealing a kiss from me.

Santana's P.O.V

After school was over I walked home. I unlocked front door and took off my shoes before walking to the living room. My father was lying on the couch sleeping, a bottle of Brandy clenched in his hand. I picked bottle from his hand sighing. After cleaning up the mess my father made I lay a blanket on him.

I'm mad that he's doing this; I know that he's hurt but my mom died six years ago. He could at least try to do something. All he does is work or drink, or sometimes he sleeps with some whore. Even if we live together I feel like I'm on my own.

I went to my room to do my homework, learning a bit in the process. I really can't fail any more tests. But then my phone buzzed on table.

'What'cha doing? – B'

'Wanna go watch movie? – B' Second message buzzed before I could reply.

'Bored outta my mind... Anything is better than staying home so I'm in' I replied.

'Cool beans! Can't wait Sanny – B'

'See ya soon' I replied.

..

..

I spent a good three hours with her. She's pretty fun to be around. I couldn't stop laughing, she has a good sense of humor. I actually had a really good time with her. Though there was some moments that I thought were going to get awkward, but she quickly played it off.

When we were next to her house she quickly went home and came back with my jacket in her hands, she blushed a little giving me it. I don't know why but she kind of did that a lot. Like when our hands accidentally touched or things like that. I tried to not make such a big deal out of it, it was probably nothing.

I walked into my house, and my father is still passed out on the couch.

I head to my room and began to play some video games. It's sad and boring when Charlie isn't playing with me. I got bored too quick so I decide to get ready for bed. After I did everything and slipped under the covers, it was already ten o'clock.

'Night beautiful ' I texted Quinn. It only took her a couple minutes to text back.

'Night kitten xoxo'

I tried to fall asleep but it seemed to be impossible. After tossing and turning for an hour or two, not being able to fall asleep I finally decided to go put some clothes on and go to the Fabray's.

I decided against driving my motorcycle. It finally runs but I'm pretty sure it would wake the whole town with how loud it is.

I quickly locked the doors on the way out and began to make my way down the street. It's a good thing they don't live too far. It's not long before I finally reach their house

I slowly strolled to their house, jumping over the fence to get to the tree near Quinn's window. Thank god they don't have a dog. I jumped up and catch a branch then quickly crawled on it. Climbing up a little more I stumbled a bit. Almost giving myself a heart attack but I kept my balance. I took two big steps towards the balcony vaulting over the railing.

Let's hope Quinn won't kick me out so I didn't almost break my neck for nothing. I slide the door slowly trying to be as quiet as possible, tiptoeing into the dark room, only moonlight illuminating it. I take off my jacket and pants throwing it wherever.

"Hey Q," I whispered into the darkness.

"Next time please be quieter," I heard her murmured. I found her in the bed and crawled next to her under the sheets.

"Sorry," I said dropping my arm around her.

"That's alright I couldn't sleep anyway," She said turning around. She slowly inched towards me. I felt her kiss my lips while I settle between her legs as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Her nails lightly scrap my neck causing shivers to run all over my body.

"Can we just sleep? I feel really exhausted even if I didn't do much," She said in between kisses.

"Of course," I said kissing her lips one more time. I pulled away slightly and began to make my way down.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at me weirdly.

"Don't worry I'm not going down on you. Not today at least," I smirked when she blushed. I wrap my arms around her and snuggle into her stomach. I felt her relax in my arms and she began to play with my hair until she fell asleep.

Two weeks later.

Quinn's P.O.V

I like to hold hands with Santana while her arm wraps around my shoulder. We even walk with her hand on my ass, especially on the days when some of the football jocks are looking at me.

You would laugh from how she tries to act tough in this relationship but she's really sweet and caring. Though I'm not any better, whenever Brittany is around I can't help but just get possessive.

Of course Charlie's still giving me the silent treatment, and acting like a kid. I haven't told my parents that Santana and I are together yet. With a situation like this I want my father to calm down, this morning I got 'hello' and that's definitely a step forward.

"Hey," I said when I saw Santana walking towards me after class. Somehow we haven't seen each other today.

"Hi," She smirked. Obviously glad, seeing that I had my glasses on today.

"Don't say a word," I warned her.

"But it's a good word," Santana tried.

"I don't care," I glared at her when she chuckled.

"Don't have Cheerios practice?" She asked.

"No, and my eyes are red from the contacts," I pouted.

"I missed your glasses," Santana bit her bottom lip trying not to smile.

"I said no words," I pouted poking her sides. She caught my fingers and tugged me closer to her. I chuckled when she cupped my ass. I brought my hands to her chest, squeezing her breast.

"You such a perv," She sneered untangling her arms and taking step back.

"What... but... but..." I stuttered trying to say something.

"Hey there," Brittany said making us turn around. I snuck my arm around Santana's waist and nuzzled my cheek in her shoulder while she draped her arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," Santana smiled.

"Wanna hang out later?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," Santana answered, making me roll my eyes.

"You too Quinn," Brittany said.

"Yeah it's going to be fun," Santana agreed.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I said. I would probably l feel like a third wheel and that's not right, considering the fact that I'm the girlfriend.

"But-,"A voice cuts off Santana.

"Oh look it's my favorite Latina," Sugar said

Sugar was one of the snobby rich girls that would always hit on Santana back when San and I were just friends. I hate her, and I hate that she over steps the line with Santana.

"If you need something more your speed, come find me," Sugar said checking Santana out from head to toe then met my eyes.

She smirked when I glared at her. I dropped my arm from Santana's waist and put my hands on my hips.

"What's that supposed to mean," I snapped.

"I'm hot, she's hot and I'm way more experience than you," Sugar smiled like she won, "And you well, you're baby Fabray. You're still a little girl, what do you have to offer?"

"Cut it out Sugar," Santana glared.

Sugar chuckled, "See, you didn't even deny it and neither did Santana."

"Don't listen to her babe," Santana said as she took my hand, "Come on, let's go somewhere else,"

I rolled my eyes, obviously pissed at myself that I could not think of a single comeback to say to her. Santana pulled me close to her and kissed my temple as we walked away.

"You're not very nice?" I hear Brittany's voice.

"Please, everyone knows that they're only together because Quinn could be the next Cheerio's captain and that looks good on Santana's rep," I hear Sugar say, "Santana can't keep it in her pants and Quinn is never gonna give it up so if I were you I would get in the line to bang Santana."

And that is the last thing I hear before we're out of earshot.

I can't help but let it get to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Aww i got hater hows cute is that. I mean i'm not going to be mad or jump off the bridge but like don't like it don't read it! Because that's so not cool to tell me i shouldn't write ever again and don't even tell me why. Why read it and review if you only being a little pmsing bitch. I don't say that i want only good reviews, but if you bitch my efforts and not tell me what's wrong i'm not going to stop writting (i don't leave unfinished things btw). So if you really don't like it please don't read it!

Chapter 14

Quinn's P.O.V

I had been watching Santana practice for a good half hour before it finally ended. She gladly came over to me and peppered me with kisses. I giggled as I threw my arms around her neck; I loved it when she was this affectionate and playful.

"Hey! Sanny!" A blonde girl shouted excited, causing us to pull apart.

"Hey Britt," Santana said, her eyes lighting up like a kid's in a candy store.

Okay, what the fuck. Brittany quickly jogged to us enveloping Santana in grizzly hug making her laugh. Never in my life have I seen Santana so free in public, especially around jocks and her friends.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany greeted me, less enthusiastic, when they released each other.

"Hi," I quickly said not wanting to talk with her. I wrapped my arm around Santana's waist still holding the glare at Brittany.

Santana kissed my temple while putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Lopez," Sam said as he came over and flicked Santana in the head making her frown and release me.

"Fucker," Santana grumbled under her nose.

"Kitten don't curse," Sam tried to imitate me. Shocked, I looked at him disbelieved.

"Jerk, I don't sound like that," I scoffed playfully crossing my arms over my chest.

I rolled my eyes when Santana pushed him into some students who pushed back playfully, they all began to mess around and began to chase each other. Santana being Santana went along with the game, soon she and Sam along with a couple of jocks from the soccer team and the football team were running around the field, leaving Brittany and I alone…to my dismay.

As soon as they were out of earshot I turned to Brittany with a glare.

"Do you like Santana?" I asked crossing my arms with the scowl on my face, using this opportunity to ask Brittany.

"Well she's my frie—" She tried to say but I cut her off.

"Don't give me this bull you know what I'm asking. Do you like her?" I asked again my voice now more aggressive.

"Yes I do," Brittany admitted.

I opened my mouth ready to snap at her but she quickly spoke before I could even get a word out.

"Look, I won't do anything. But if she initiates something I won't stop her," She said with shrug.

I stare at her in disbelief, "That will never happen."

"Don't be so sure. People are always talking that she likes to change things pretty fast," Brittany said with little fake innocent smile, "Wouldn't be surprise if you two ended in the next couple weeks."

She winked at me before walking away leaving me furious. What the hell just happened? Did she seriously admit all this to me? I know I asked the question but I wasn't really expecting all this. I couldn't help but feel my heart clench a little bit, why does everyone keep saying Santana will leave me? What hurts more is that this isn't the first time I've heard this.

Everybody saying that Santana is going to leave me quickly makes me believe that maybe it's true, maybe I'm not enough. I can't help but think that maybe she's only with me because I'm carrying her child.

But she would tell me a truth if she didn't feel the same about me. I know her; she wouldn't hurt me like that and keep everything to herself…even though in her past relationships she has, she wouldn't do that with me though, she wouldn't.

I remember all her relationships. There weren't many, she was with those girls a few months, which was pretty long, too long for my opinion. I frowned to myself I really should stop worrying this much.

"Hey, babe, what class do you have?" Santana asked startling me.

She hugged my from behind, like always spaying her fingers on my stomach while putting her head on my shoulder.

"History," I answered pecking her lips.

"Cool, I like history," She commented. I took her hand starting to walk to my class.

.

.

I walked to choir room. I saw Santana on piano bench chatting with Sam and Rachel. I know who would have thought that Rachel and Santana can talk and won't kill each other.

"Hi kitten," I said tapping Santana's forehead. I slid between her legs and bent to kiss her lips few times.

"Ew guys please tone it down," We heard Rachel joking.

We broke the kiss and she hugged my thighs bringing my body closer. She hugged me with her head on my stomach. I stroked my fingers over her hair few times; I liked it when she's let her hair fall free. Of course that ponytail and her badass look turn me on every time but like this she looks beautiful.

I softly smacked her head when her hands trailed up my thighs until she cupped my butt.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Santana asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" I sat down on her lap sideways, letting my arm hang loosely around her neck. I rubbed our nose together.

"You're a little quiet today," She said.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure her.

"I saw that you talked with Brittany…did something happened?" Santana asked circling her thumb on my thigh.

"No, baby everything's good," I smiled at her pecking her lips few times.

"Oh my gosh! Can you stop making out for a second? There's people actually here," Sam said motioning the Glee club with his hand.

"You two are going to be worse trust aunty Tana," Santana said with teasing smile.

I chuckled when I saw Sam and Rachel blushing together.

"It won't be long before you two..." I specially paused without ending my sentence.

"Will get your mack on," Santana ended.

"And before you..." I paused again smiling at them.

"Will be ending your sentence," Santana held her hand for a high-fived to me. I smacked her hand laughing at them.

"You practiced that," Sam crossed his arms.

"Yes," Santana answered.

"No we didn't," I said rolling my eyes.

"They don't need to know," Santana whispered to my ear sending shiver down my spine.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue clapped his hands walking through the door, starting glee.

Santana's P.O.V

.

"Charlie!" I jogged to her but she just ignored me.

"Charlie!" I grabbed her elbow. She turned around clenching her jaw, looking ready to kill.

"How can I help you?" She said in fake sweet voice.

"Talk with me," I said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said and pushed my hand away.

"Yes you do! You're my fucking best friend!" I exclaimed sadly.

"Oh really?" Charlie laughed.

"What's your problem with Quinn and I?" I asked

"I don't have a problem," She glared at me folding her arms over chest.

"You have to be more convincing than that," I tried again for her to open up.

"You only lead girls on," She finally said after few seconds.

"No I don't!"

I'm getting tired with this shit.

"Really? And how many girls have you played? Do you even remember them? Or how many times you cheated?" Charlie clenched her jaw, "I was your best friend Santana I know about all of this, I know how you are with girls and how you hit it and quick it!"

"Yeah but they're not Quinn!" I exclaimed, "It's different with her."

"Yeah fucking right," Charlie scoffed.

"You don't know anything about us," Santana said.

"This isn't any of those girls you string along Santana! This is my sister! Haven't you had enough? You already got her pregnant!" Charlie exclaimed her voice cracking at the end, "Why do you always have to take everything away from me!?"

"What?"

Now I was confused, that came out of nowhere and it was so far off topic.

"You fucking become captain for the soccer team when you did almost nothing to earn it while I work my ass off and now you're trying to take away my sister. When I reach something you always have to take it from me. Santana Lopez always the lucky and the greatness," She said making me frown, "And you always do it just for fun, so that's why I don't want you and Quinn together because I know that it's just for fun!"

"You think having alcoholic father is lucky? You think being awkward in your own body half girl, half boy is lucky? Girls only wanting to experiment with me is lucky?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're fucking player of course girls is what you want," Charlie said.

"You know that I'm not, you're my best friend you should know this," Santana sighed, "And I know I broke my promise about Quinn."

"No lie," Charlie scoffed.

"So you know in my Santana way I am apologizing to you," I said honestly, "And you know apologies from me come once in a blue moon."

"Yeah they do," Charlie chuckled.

"I am sorry Charlie…You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you," Santana said.

Charlie sighed, "I guess in my Charlie way I am accepting your apology."

"Thank god I need to get the taste of an apology out of my mouth," I joked, earning a slap on my shoulder.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Best friends!" I said enveloping her in huge hug. I squeaked when she lifted me a bit off the ground.

.

.

.

"Hey baby," I said as I shut the window down, it became a habit to sneak in through Quinn's window since Russell kicked me out.

I crawl on Quinn's bed, leaning down to kiss her like usual. However she went pale and pushed me out of her way, bolting through the door. I followed quickly behind her hoping Russell wasn't anywhere near the bathroom.

"Stay away," She said holding her hand out not letting me near her.

"What's wrong?" I asked with wide eyes.

Next thing I knew Quinn was puking her guts out. I wasn't really sure what to do but one thing was for sure, she didn't want me near her right now. She had one hand held up motioning me to go away.

"What's that smell on you?" She grimaced once she finished.

"What?" I picked my jackets collar and sniffed it, "Oh that's probably the grease smell. I was fixing my motorcycle before I came here," I grinned at her.

"Just go shower or something," Quinn said.

"Only if you join me," I smirked hopefully.

"You would like that won't you," She said standing up, flushing the toilet before quickly brushing her teeth. I watched her and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Quinn asked.

"Just remembered our first night together," I smirked when I saw her blush.

"Go, shower now," She said walking out of the bathroom.

I let out a sigh but complied; I quickly stripped down and hopped in the shower. I tried to make it as quick as possible because I wanted to go lay down with Quinn. I made sure to use extra soap so I wouldn't smell like grease and make Quinn throw up again. After the shower I made my way back to Quinn's room. I was only wearing my towel because my clothes had too much grease on it, so I was gonna ask Quinn if I had spare clothes here.

"Hey babe," I called her quietly.

Quinn turned around and gawked at me, she bit her lower lip and made her way towards me.

"I want you," She lunged at me, kissing me hungrily on my lips.

I cupped her ass drawing her closer to me. I sneaked my hands under her shirt brushing against her bare skin. My dick immediately stirred when she trailed kisses down to my jaw. I quickly lifted her shirt over her head as she traced my wet hair with her fingernails sending shivers all over my body.

She tugged the towel off me, letting it fall to the ground. I moaned when she wrapped her soft hand around my dick effectively tugging it and squeezing the head. I felt myself begin to get hard and I let out another moan as I unclasp Quinn's bra, discarding it at the second. I released her lips bending a little catching her nipple.

She turned us around and pushed me down on the bed. I supported myself with my elbows watching how she teasingly removed her Cheerio skirt and then her panties. I felt my breathing hitch as my cocked twitched; I was so turned on right now. I bit my lip already wanting to kiss her body. She was slowly seducing like a predator stalking towards me. Quinn crawled on top of me straddling on me. Her wet core rubbing on my stomach with every move she made. I grabbed her neck tugging her face closer to me. Soon our tongue fought for dominance. I palmed her breast while biting her lower lip. She moaned so loudly I thought Russell would come with his gun.

"Jeez babe a little quitter please," I said between kisses.

When she started to grind faster on my stomach I gently rolled us around so that now I was on top her. She whined slightly. I kissed her throat then trailed my path down dragging my tongue down her valley until reached her stomach. She gripped my hair bringing me up to her face, she hungrily kissed my lips.

"Would it be okay if I would go down on you?" I asked near her lips.

Our lips slightly brushed with every word I said. Her already flushed face turned even more red and I'm actually scared that she will faint.

"So would…" I kissed her lips.

"It be…" I nibbled her lower lip.

"Okay?" I moaned feeling her tongue rubbing against mine.

I slightly pulled away watching as she shyly nodded her head while biting her lower lip. Her lips tugged into a small smile making my heart beat to the point that I thought it would escape out off my chest. I nibbled and licked her skin reaching her stomach again. I laid few loving kisses there then kissed lower and lower.

I started to leave a mark inside her thighs.

When I looked up I met Quinn's eyes. She tried to squeeze her legs but I put my hands and spread them.

"Don't be embarrassed," I said kissing her pelvis few time.

She looked nervous, almost hesitant.

"I won't do this if you don't want to," I said wanting her to be comfortable.

"San that's okay I want to… I'm just nervous," She chuckled nervously making me smile.

I lowered my head to her glistening core and licked her slick folds, trying her taste for the first time. Damn it is going to be my favorite taste from now on. I place a small kiss on her clit before I sucked on it making her moan loudly. Quinn grabbed a handful of my hair grinding her core on my face moaning and whimpering all at the same time.

I gently gripped her thighs, trying to hold down her trashing hips.

"San..." Quinn moaned when I hit her entrance deeply with my tongue.

Her legs started to tremble knowing that she's almost there. I looked up watching how she brought hand to her face, scrunching her face and biting her knuckles. My chin covered with her wetness. I stroked a few more times letting her ride out her orgasm. I licked every single drop of her wetness, every single drop of cum. I softly placed a few kisses on the inside of her thighs before slowly crawling back up to meet her beautiful face. I leaned my head down to kiss her swallow lips with a passionate and bruising kiss.

"That was fantastic," Quinn murmured next to my lips. She pushed me slowly off her. I lie on my back while she kissed my jaw. Her hand started to stroke my dick.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything," I said stopping her hand.

"But you just..." She blushed shyly ducking her head.

"Don't feel obligated, I'm more than happy to please you babe," I said kissing the corner of her mouth.

Before she could answer we heard a knock on the door.

"Argh..." I groaned rolling off the bed and quickly finding boxers and t-shirt in Quinn's drawer, yes I had a drawer at her place. I turned light on.

"Can you just be more quite. I can hear you two moaning through this thin wall," I hear Charlie say through the other side of the door, making me blush. I didn't know she would hear us.

The door opened and Charlie peeped her head in, I knew she was not gonna come all the way in. Not when she just heard what we did.

"You sister is loud," I said I clasped hand over my mouth.

Why do you I have to say something like that.

I felt pillow hit my head I turned around scowling at Quinn while she glared at me.

"I know that's why I'm here," Charlie said.

Quinn looked embarrassed.

"Just please let me fall asleep then do what you want," She said as I awkwardly held the pillow on my crotch, trying to hide my throbbing erection.

She stood there for another awkward moment before pulling her head back and closing the door behind her.

"Awkward," I sang turning the lights off and slipping under the covers where Quinn already laid.

She snuggled closer to me, putting her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her, our feet tangled together before we knew it we fall into a slumber.

.

.

.

"So I'm going out today with Brittany, want to tag alone?" I asked wrapping my waist.

"No," She said bitterly, pushing me away.

"C'mon she's cool. It would be awesome if you would want to get to know my friend a little," I snapped.

"So what? Now I have to get along with all girls that want you?" Quinn asked.

"Stop being jealous," I said, getting tired at her mood changes.

"You know what just go be with her whatever," Quinn crossed her arms.

"Lucy Q c'mon..." I whined.

"No, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend but you don't even give me attention," She huffed making me roll my eyes.

"Babe I'm with you almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week," I tried to wrap my arms again around her waist.

Instead Quinn's eyes began to well up and tears started to spill

"Quinn," I brought my hand to her cheek wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you only with me because I'm carrying your kid?" She asked, breaking my heart.

"Lucy Q," I tried to tug her closer to me.

"Answer!" She demanded holding my shoulders.

"You know I want to be with you because I like ya," I tried to kiss her lips but she turned her head away.

"Maybe you cheating on me with her," Quinn said making me release her.

"What the hell?" I scoffed.

"You're always with her! And you always want to be with her!" Quinn snapped

"Argh...This is stupid! Talk to me when you're not being irrational," I growled storming furiously away. I was not gonna stand this; I was so done with her mood changes.

.

.

.

"Oh god I'm so tired," I yawned plopping down next to Brittany.

"Wifey tired you out," She grinned cheekily.

"Haha you are so funny," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Wifey's been acting weird," I said groaning frustration.

"Is it because of me?" She asked.

"Yes," I wanted to lie but my mouth didn't listen to my brain and told the truth.

"Oh... maybe we should spend less time together," She said sounding upset.

"I really don't want to but Quinn and the baby are my priority right now," I blurted out.

"Wait. Quinn's pregnant?" Brittany asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I said. Why do I have big mouth?

"Who's the father?" She asked.

"Umm... I'm…" I cringed not liking word father.

"I know that sometimes I say stupid things but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," Brittany said offended.

"You see... I have a penis," I tapped my crotch awkwardly.

"Can I see it?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

.

Next day...

Quinn's P.O.V

I saw Santana walking towards me with teddy bear wrapped in her arm and chocolates in the other.

"Hey babe," She said pecking my cheek, holding out the bear and chocolates to me.

"Stop it," I said picking bear.

"What did I do now?" Santana asked.

"I'm mad at you but then you all sweet and cute and here I'm forgiving you. Is it going to be it always?" I asked while hugged my new teddy bear tightly to my chest.

"Not always," She said with a smile, I accepted the kiss that she gave me.

"Sorry babe but I have to go beg teach to lift my grade a little," Santana said pecking my lips few more times.

I put my teddy bear and chocolates in my locker and then got my things before shutting the locker.

"Hey lil Fabray," Puck squeezed me between him and the locker.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to swallow thump in my throat when he put he's hands on the locker next to my sides.

"I heard you spread your legs and now you're pregnant," Puck said with his crazy smirk leaning closer to me. Panic rises to my chest.

If he knows then everybody knows.

"You know am only one who knows for now?" He licked his lips, "I won't tell a soul if you come mine tonight."

I pushed his shoulders when he tried to kiss me.

"I rather let everybody know then be anywhere near you!" I spat.

"You know I like challenges," I cringed trying to push his body away when he kissed my cheek but he was too strong.

"Babe if you would let me I would rock your world," I tried push him away again using all my strength.

"Sorry, she's already got someone who's rocking her world," I heard Santana's voice next to me. Puck froze and we both turned our heads to her.

She's leaning her shoulder near me with her arms folded over her chest. Puck quickly lets go of me and jumps away, shocked look on his face.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run before I will chase you down," Santana treated him.

"Four," Santana said glaring at him. He quickly sprinted away leaving us together.

"Thanks... But didn't you have to go to teacher?" I asked, feeling the panic ease.

"Yes, but I saw this prick next to you," She said, "What did he want?"

I bit my lip, debating whether I should tell her, maybe now is not the time. We literally just made up from a fight; I don't want to get into another one.

"Nothing," I said, "He was just being annoying."

Santana purses her lip and kisses me before walking away truly this time.

.

.

"Blondie run seven more laps as your punishment for being late. Nobody can walk away before she's done! Understand?" Couch Sylvester addressed the athletes.

They all groaned nodding their head. I swallowed feeling their glares on me. I don't look at them though, instead I began to run.

"Faster or I will add more!" Couch Sylvester screams after my third lap. I slow down a bit feeling nauseous and seeing stars in my eyes.

"Faster!" Couch screamed through her megaphone. I pushed myself harder doing last lap. After I was done I sat down on the grass panting feeling like I'm going to black out.

"Q, are you okay?" Charlie appeared next to me I shook my head and she scrambled me to my feet. She wasted no time in walking me to the nurse's office.

I knew sometime was wrong as Charlie walked me to the nurses, and thankfully it had nothing to do with the baby. Everyone was staring at me, and whispering behind my back. I could feel the heat from miles away. Obviously Noah Puckerman hadn't kept his mouth shut, but what I wanted to know was who the hell told him? How did he find out?

.

"Whore!" One jock shouted as I walked to couch Sylvester office. All his friends laughed and they continued to call me names, I tried to ignore all those harsh words and looks students were giving me.

"Couch, you wanted see me?" I asked nervously biting my lip and shutting door closer. I reduced my backpack on my shoulders trying to calm myself down.

"I want uniform tomorrow morning on my desk," Couch glared at me.

"What?" I scoffed.

"You heard me," Couch said sharply

"But—"

"But nothing, I'm not going let one of my Cheerios get pregnant and leave her on the team. That is outrageous! You asked for it Fabray now deal with it. I want that uniform tomorrow now get out," Couch dismissed me.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds before I regained my composure and walked away shocked. I can't believe I got kicked off of the Cheerios, I had worked so hard to make the team and now it's all gone.

'Where are you?' I texted Santana, trying to keep my tears at bay as I swallowed the lump in throat.

I walked down the corridor to the choir room keeping my head down, trying to avoid everyone and anyone. I sneak in through the door finding it empty, thankfully. I walked to piano slumping in the bench finally letting my tears fall freely.

I hugged my stomach waiting for Santana's reply. After few minutes of nothing I texted Rachel.

'On my way' She texted me back.

I didn't need to wait for long before I knew it I heard door open. Rachel walked in with concerned expression on her face. She quickly walked to me hugging me tightly without saying a word.

"Everyone knows Rachel I'm so screw," I sobbed. She tightened her grip whispering that everything is going to be okay.

My phone buzzed. I released Rachel so I could get my phone out of my backpack. Santana's Caller ID popping on the screen. I declined her call.

'Pick up!' Santana texted right away. My phone lit up again with her name but I declined again.

'Babe pick the fucking phone up' She rang again making me frustrated, I declined again.

'Where r you!? Are you even okay' Santana texted me.

"Hey Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked me.

"It's just Santana, sorry," I said silencing my phone.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Rachel asked confused.

"Cause she probably with Brittany and I don't want to be the brick in their way," I said annoyed.

"Quinn you know that she loves you she wouldn't cheat on you," She tried

"Loves me?" I asked in disbelief, "She can't even say the words to me Rachel. She's not even here when I need her, how is that love? She spends an awful lot time with another blonde, and it's her fucking fault I'm pregnant," I said angrily.

Rachel held me tighter.

"She isn't here when the whole school knows," I cried.

We heard the door open, Santana's face flashing and then closing after it open again and Santana stumbled furiously in with Brittany behind her.

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me?" Santana marched towards me.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I spat out angrily I just feel so mad right now. Brittany being here added fuel to the fire, I can't believe Santana would bring her along.

"Next time fucking text me back!" Santana enveloped me in her arms bringing me closer to her.

"Next time answer the phone when I fucking need you!" I pushed her away.

"What the hell is your problem Quinn?" Santana asked furiously.

Great, she doesn't even know. I cringe slightly as I try to hold my tears back

"I can't read your mind so tell me what is going on? Is this one of those times where your mood switches because let me tell you I am not in the mood for those," Santana frowned, "I am sick and tired of those Quinn!"

That really hurt, I never thought she would say that. She acts like I can control it. But I can't get over how much it hurt.

"Wow," I cried, "I sound like such a problem to you."

She didn't say anything, which meant I knew the answer.

"Let me make it easier for you, I am not your problem anymore!"

"What?" Santana said taken a back.

"You don't have to worry about me just worry about Brittany like you have been doing since she got her," I cried.

And I ran, I pushed past her and Brittany and ran out of the choir room.

Hey so i have some questions! I mean ibwas angry with this person who said that i have shit taste in couples (still thats rude) but do some people maybe want them togheter or like no no no?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think! And maybe if you want to something happen in this storry like prom(thanks to this person who gave me this idea) i could try and make it happen maybe not in next chapter but sowhere in this story where i think it fits.


End file.
